Decorus Draco
by Arwen Applestone
Summary: Draco's a male Veela. And Harry's going crazy over him. Epilogue! All's well that ends well? SLASH alert! DMHP COMPLETE
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I have read a number of Veela!Draco stories, but I understand that the original idea came from **Frizzy**, so special credits to her along with my thanks, because I just love reading Veela!Draco stories.

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

* * *

**Prologue**

Draco's head shot up from the eggs and bacon he had been enjoying.

"I'm what, again?"

Lucius Malfoy looked up from his elegantly manicured fingernails and repeated, "I said, 'You're 40.45 per cent Decorus, Draco'"

"Okay, first of all, what in Salazar's name is a Decorus? And how can I be 40.something percent of whatever it is?"

Lucius Malfoy sighed. "I knew I should have told you this before. Decoruses are the male counterparts of the Veela, which you must be familiar with. Your mother is actually about 41.7 percent Veela, and I am 39.2 percent Decorus, which makes you 40.45 percent Decorus. Had you been a girl, you would have been 40.45 percent Veela."

Draco, who had never been very good at Maths, promptly conjured up a Wizard calculator, and did some quick calculations. "Okay, those numbers add up. So, what exactly does that mean, Father?"

Lucius rubbed his elegant chin thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure. What it meant for me was that when I turned 17, I suddenly turned into some kind of a sex God, and people all around started lusting over me. We have relatives, like your uncle Marco who turns into a kind of cat when he's upset. Then again, there are some of us who are totally unaffected by the Decorus gene being activated. So, it's anybody's guess how it will affect you."

Draco's face had turned pale, well, paler than it normally was, at any rate, at this information. "Do you mean to say there's a chance I could turn into a cat or some other similar creature when I get upset after my 17th birthday?"

"Well, Marco is an exception. You could just turn into an utterly desirable bloke whom the whole school wants to jump," Lucius offered helpfully.

Draco sat with his head in his hands, mulling things over.

"Oh," said Lucius, like he had suddenly remembered something. "There's also a possibility that you are destined to be with just one person, your 'other half,' and if you don't end up together, you die. You might end up being unreasonably attracted to this person. And if history is anything to go by, that person will be the last person you want it to be."

"Great! That's just great," Draco muttered sarcastically. "What am I going to tell Blaise?"

Lucius threw Draco a suspicious look. He had long been suspicious of Draco's sexual orientation. "Why would you have to tell Blaise anything? Is there something between you and him that I should know about?"

Draco gave himself a mental thwap for his slip. His father could never know about Blaise being his boyfriend. "Er, Blaise is interested in all kinds of magical creatures. So I thought I'd ask him for...you know, advice or something."

Lucius seemed placated by this. "If you must. Well, that is all, Draco. I have work at the Ministry, so I will take your leave now. If you have any more questions about your being a Decorus, you can ask me or your mother." Lucius rose from the chair, picked up his walking cane, and strode elegantly out of the room, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

* * *

Draco spent most of the rest of the day in the Malfoy library, researching Decoruses. His father had been right, Decoruses were the male counterparts of the Veela. Pure Decoruses were beautiful, their pale skin and white-gold hair making them irresistible, and their dance could enchant men and women alike. When angered, they turned into cat-like creatures, growing claws and a tail. Most Decoruses started exhibiting these characteristics only after their 17th birthday, though some started the process earlier. 

Draco wondered what would happen to him after his 17th birthday, which was in two week's time. Blaise was possessive enough as it was, Draco did not want to upset him further by having the whole school trying to get into his pants. And what an embarrassment it would be if he got into a fight with Potter and turned into a cat? He would never hear the end of it.

Draco closed the heavy book he was reading with a slam, and put his head down on it. All he could hope for was that being only partly Decorus, he wouldn't be affected too much.

He sighed and picked up a quill and parchment and began writing.

_Blaise,_

_You won't believe what I found out today..._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at number four, Privet Drive, Harry Potter gasped for breath as the pain in his scar grew worse. He could feel Voldemort breaking down all his defenses, getting into his mind... 

Harry gathered up whatever strength he had left, and stumbled to his drawer, which he started rummaging through until his fingers found what he was looking for. He grasped the little blue ball in his hands, and muttered "_Portus_." All too soon, he felt that familiar tug at his navel before he was finally overcome with the pain and blacked out.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling of the room that he had become very accustomed to over the last six years. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. 

His eyes scanned the room, and he saw Remus Lupin sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

"Remus," Harry croaked, his throat dry and scratchy.

The werewolf got up with a start, and exclaimed, "You're awake! Let me get Madam Pomfrey." He smiled a sweet, sad smile at Harry. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been sat on by a hippogriff," Harry said, returning Remus's smile with a weak one of his own. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been unconscious for more than two days," Remus told him. "You had all of us worried. I almost got a heart attack when you Portkeyed to my living room, unconscious. I got you here as soon as I could, and you've been in Poppy's charge since then."

Remus got up to fetch Madam Pomfrey, and Harry closed his eyes again. He felt tired, so tired.

Pomfrey was at Harry's side, in a few minutes, running her wand over him, and running tests.

"Glad to see you awake, Mr. Potter. You'll need to rest a bit more, I'm afraid. You've been weakened a lot by the last attack on your mind. I think it's best that you stay at Hogwarts for the rest of your holiday. You will be particularly vulnerable to magical events for the next few weeks, which is why the Headmaster suggested you remain at Hogwarts. You're safest here."

Harry nodded weakly. Not going back to the Dursley's was always a treat, even if school resumed in less than two weeks. He wished he could have felt happier about it though. As it was, his head was heavy and still throbbing, and his entire body ached.

His heavy eyelids dropped as sleep overcame him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I know, there are a lot of Veela Draco stories out there and I love most of them, but this was something I just had to write. Hopefully it's slightly different from the rest. Enjoy!! 


	2. You're simply irresistible

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

* * *

"I think it's time for my Head Boy rounds," Draco announced to the rest of the compartment, sitting up and adjusting his robes.  
  
Vince and Greg grunted in response, while Pansy and Millicent gave him sickly sweet smiles.  
  
"Go torment those Gryffindorks," said Pansy, giggling foolishly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and left the compartment. He had been pleasantly surprised to get the letter from Hogwarts informing him that he had been chosen to be Head Boy. Sure, his grades were the second best in his year, and he had finally managed to beat Potter at Quidditch, but he was sure that Dumbledore would have selected one of his 'pets' to be Head Boy. His joy was lessened only by the fact that Granger was Head Girl – urgh! His counterpart was a Mudblood.  
  
Draco had been greatly relieved to find that he hadn't changed much after his 17th birthday. He had spent the days after his birthday dreading each moment, expecting to grow claws, or discover an unbelievable lust for somebody like Granger, but thankfully, none of that had transpired. His nails were short and impeccable, as always, and he was well in control of his own lust. Sure, he got a few lustful looks as he walked around the Hogwarts Express, but nothing more than usual. He was after all, delicate and blond and beautiful, so who could really blame his admirers.  
  
He made a few snide remarks to a bunch of whispering Hufflepuffs, and laughed at a couple of Gryffindors attempting to snog in a quiet corner, before he stopped abruptly outside a compartment, ears perking up at what he overheard.  
  
"— has been at school for the past two weeks. How can you not be worried?" That whiny voice had to be the Weasel's.  
  
"Ron, worrying is not going to get us anywhere. Anyway, you read Harry's letter – he said he was fine." Hmm...snooty, know-it-all and condescending. Could it be anybody other than the Mudblood?  
  
"Why would he be at school and not with us or his aunt if he was fine?"  
  
Draco chuckled to himself, as he opened the door. That was a change – the Weasel was actually thinking for himself.  
  
"What do we have here? Our favourite tripod is lopsided today. What ever happened to your third leg? Or has Potty finally decided that he's too important to come back to school?"  
  
"None of your business, ferret!" Ron spat out.  
  
"Aww! Is the Weasel missing his boyfriend? Wondering who will buy you things now that Potty is no longer interested in you?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Why, you little – " Ron jumped out of his seat and lunged at him, but Draco had been expecting that reaction. He quickly stepped out of the way, and the red head slammed right into the compartment wall.  
  
"My work here is done," Draco said, smiling smugly. "See you at school, losers."  
  
With a dramatic slam of the compartment door, he was gone. He could hear the Weasel cursing him while Granger attempting to calm him down.  
  
Draco completed his rounds and returned to his seat, having made sure that the Boy Who Got On His Nerves wasn't aboard.

* * *

An hour later, Draco was making his way to the Great Hall, scaring a few First Years on the way, before he was roughly grabbed and shoved into the boy's loo.  
  
"What the –" he began, before familiar lips captured his in a hungry kiss.  
  
"Oh baby, I've missed you," Blaise's husky voice shot straight to his groin, shortly followed by the Slytherin's roving hands.  
  
"Mmmm...Blaise," Draco muttered, followed by a sharp "Ow!" as Blaise grabbed his hair and pulled it back.  
  
"Sorry, baby, I got carried away. I've just missed you all summer long. I'd forgotten how good you tasted. I dreamed about you so often," Blaise said quickly, smothering Draco with kisses and licks.  
  
"Mmm...me too." Draco muttered, relinquishing all control to Blaise, forgetting momentarily that as Head Boy, he was required to be present for the Sorting.

* * *

A good fifteen minutes later, a thoroughly snogged Draco sauntered into the Great Hall, drawing the attention of the entire student body to himself. He was followed by equally snogged looking Blaise.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Draco muttered to no one in particular, as he and Blaise took their seats and pretended to be engrossed in the Sorting.

* * *

Harry had been waiting impatiently for the Thestral drawn carriages to arrive at Hogwarts. He had spent an incredibly boring two weeks alone at school, during which he had been forced to sit through Occlumency lessons with Snape and magical therapy sessions with Madam Pomfrey, in an attempt to regain his control over his magic. As things stood, his magical shields had been badly damaged, and he was highly susceptible to any magical attack.  
  
He waited in an inconspicuous corner near the entrance of the Great Hall, as students started pouring in. Before long, he heard a couple of squeals as his face was filled with bushy brown hair, and he was enveloped in a bear hug.  
  
"Harry! You're okay. We've been worried about you," Hermione mumbled into Harry's neck, while Ron looked on apologetically.  
  
"Glad to see you're okay, mate," Ron finally said, as Harry tried to extricate himself from Hermione's hug.  
  
They walked into the hall together, as Harry described what had happened to him, and Ron and Hermione filled him in on their holiday.  
  
The Sorting had just begun, when the doors opened quietly, and everybody turned to see Draco Malfoy, flushed and panting, walk quietly to his seat. Blaise Zabini followed closely, and took the seat next to Malfoy.  
  
Seeing Malfoy, Harry's mind, and certain other parts of his anatomy, suddenly went into overdrive.  
  
'Malfoy...Draco...I never noticed how handsome he is. God, he's adorable. What I wouldn't do to be the one that made him so flushed and excited. What was he doing with Zabini? I hate Zabini – he so does not deserve to walk in with Draco. Draco...he is so beautiful. So strong. So witty. So elegant. I need to get him to notice me. But what? Maybe I can jump over and start casting some of the new spells I've learnt? Or hop onto the High Table and declare my love for him. Would that be enough? No, he hates me. Maybe I should renounce Gryffindor and beg to be resorted into Slytherin. Maybe then he would...'  
  
Harry's internal monologue was rudely interrupted by an elbow in his ribs. He looked over and saw Ron looking at him with eyebrows raised.  
  
"You okay, mate?" Ron asked. "You've been staring at Malfoy for the last few minutes. I've got to tell you, Hermione gave me a long lecture about how we need to try and avoid getting into fights with Malfoy. So, much as I'm sure you would like to pound him into the ground, I think you need to lay off, unless you want Hermione on your case. Harry, Harry, snap back to Earth, mate."  
  
Harry, whose eyes had glazed over, reluctantly stopped his mind from dwelling on pounding Draco into the ground and focussed on Ron, who had a rather worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, we probably should stay away from Malfoy. Hermione's right, of course. In fact, I was thinking of trying to make amends with him. You know, for the good of the cause and all that."  
  
Ron scowled at that idea. "Hey, I said don't kill him, not make friends with him. He is, and always will be, an evil little git."  
  
Harry frowned, but didn't say anything. Draco was far from evil. Sure, he was a bit...morally challenged, but he didn't really mean anything bad. And you could hardly call him little. He was delicate and petite, like a beautiful gem. Not little!  
  
Harry spent the rest of the evening trying to look at Draco without Ron noticing, and glaring daggers at Zabini whenever he caught his eye.  
  
After the Sorting was over, and the students had filled up on a delicious dinner, Harry started to get up to leave. His eyes darted automatically over to the platinum haired Slytherin. He noticed that Draco had stood up, and Zabini, with his hand on the small of Draco's back, was gently leading him out.  
  
Something inside Harry snapped and he leapt out of his seat and ran towards the Slytherins. He lunged at Zabini, who, as fate would have it, chose that moment to bend down and tie his laces. As a result, Harry leaped right above Zabini and crashed into the wall behind him. The Slytherins stared at him for a minute, before breaking out into raucous laughter.  
  
"What's the matter, Golden Boy? Did you see You-Know-Who on the wall? Is that why you jumped? Or are the big bad dementors chasing you?" Malfoy drawled. He left the Great Hall, snickering with his house mates, while Harry sat on the ground, holding his head in his hands, and wincing with pain.  
  
By the time Ron and Hermione reached him, Harry had managed to get up.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances, before Ron finally asked, "What the heck was that, Harry? You jumped straight into the wall. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I...er..." Harry started, before he realised that he couldn't really explain why he had lunged at Zabini. "Not feeling too well," he finally muttered. "I think I need to get to bed."  
  
"Alright, mate, let's go," said Ron, as he and Hermione shared a look before they helped Harry back to their Common Room.

* * *

Dumbledore, who had been watching the entire scene from his seat at the High Table, sighed as he turned to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"It's as I feared. It seems like Draco's Decorus charms have kicked in, and Harry seems highly affected by them."  
  
McGonagall nodded and pursed her lips together. "I do hope it will be better than what it was with Lucius. Thankfully, Harry seems to be the only one affected and I suppose it's because of his low resistance to magic right now. Do you think that we should keep Harry in isolation for the next few weeks? At least that way we can make sure that he does not do something he regrets."  
  
"I don't think Harry will agree to be in isolation, Minerva. He's already been alone and going crazy the last two weeks. Maybe this...infatuation will wear off in a couple of days? We do need to keep a careful eye on him."  
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully as the last of the students left the Great Hall.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry excused himself saying that was really feeling unwell and needed to get to bed, and retired to his dorm room. He was tormented by thoughts of the pointy-chinned Slytherin, and stayed awake for hours before he finally fell asleep, dreaming erotic dreams of pale skin and platinum blond hair.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read and review! This is all I've written so far, and I'm waiting to see if anyone wants to read it before I write more. I know Veela!Draco has been overdone, so let me know if I should just let it go. Thanks! 


	3. He's trying to kill me!

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

* * *

Harry moaned as pale hands roamed all over his body. The baby soft hair tickling his neck made him want to giggle but other sensations were overpowering his brain. Draco brought his lips down to Harry's, his tongue slipping easily inside Harry's willing mouth, while his fingers continued their ministrations. Harry could not get enough of that beautiful taste in his mouth, Draco's sweet lips, his sensual tongue, kissing, nipping, biting. As Draco's hands moved lower onto Harry's stomach, teasing and titillating, Harry gave a loud gasp and...  
  
And woke up with a start. His brain took a few minutes to register that he had just been having a wet dream about Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. His enemy. The insufferable git who had done nothing but get in Harry's way since their first day at school. A boy, for crying out loud!  
  
Harry covered his mouth with his hand as his stomach started feeling queasy. He jumped out of bed, rushed to the basin, and gulped down a glass of water to ease his stomach. He then started brushing his teeth like a maniac, after which he gargled his mouth with mouthwash five times just to get rid of the taste of Draco's mouth in his; it had felt so real in his dreams. Yuck!  
  
Harry finished rinsing his mouth and climbed back into bed. He didn't want to go down for breakfast and see Malfoy. He was sure he would throw up if he remembered the utterly disgusting dream he had woken up to. No – he'd just ask Ron to save something for him, and maybe drop in at the kitchens later.

* * *

Ron looked a bit worried when Harry told him that he didn't feel too well, and wanted to sleep in a bit.  
  
"Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked, his brows furrowed in concern.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I just need some rest," Harry lied smoothly, putting on his best you're-my-best-friend-so-stop-asking-questions-and-go-with-it look. "Can you save me a muffin for later? I'll meet you in Charms."  
  
"Alright, mate," said Ron, waving to Harry before he rushed out of the dorm, late for breakfast, as usual.

* * *

The morning was blissfully peaceful and Slytherin-free for Harry. He decided that he would go early for lunch and then rush out; hopefully he could avoid seeing Malfoy that way. After Transfiguration, Harry told Ron and Hermione to hurry up and get to the Great Hall, as he wanted to go to the library and research his Charms assignment after lunch.  
  
Hermione was tickled pink, and she grinned widely as she said, "Harry, I'm so happy you're taking your assignment so seriously." She gave Ron a jab with her elbow, before continuing, "The two of you can go ahead; I have to speak to Professor Vector about an assignment. I'll meet you later for Potions. You need to start taking your lessons more seriously too, Ron."  
  
Ron scowled at Hermione, and then at Harry, and stomped off to the Great Hall. Harry shrugged and followed, along with Hermione.  
  
The three were among the first to get to the Great Hall, and started on their lunch quickly. Harry was gobbling down food as fast as he could, wanting to get out of there before Malfoy and his goons came in. He swallowed the last of his dessert, and started to get up.  
  
"I'll meet the two of you at the library," he said, ignoring Ron's protests of "Harry, wait up, I'm almost done."  
  
Harry had just made it through the doors, when he saw Malfoy, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Seeing Harry alone, Malfoy's eyes gleamed wickedly. "What's the matter, Potty? Lose your sidekicks?"  
  
Seeing Malfoy – no Draco – Harry's dream returned to his mind with full force. Only this time it wasn't disgusting. It was right and beautiful. It was meant to be. Harry gaped at Draco for a few seconds.  
  
"Come on Potty, I know you're mentally stunted, but you could at least attempt a comeback, you know. God, you're pathetic," Draco drawled, and sauntered off towards the Great Hall.  
  
Harry watched him dazedly, and without thinking, started walking back, following Draco. He had to get Draco to talk to him some more. He just had to hear that sexy drawl and see those beautiful lips curl up in that endearing smirk.  
  
Harry followed Draco and was walking towards the Slytherin table, before a hand grabbed his arm and jerked him.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? Why did you come back?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Ron's enquiring eyes.  
  
"I...er...he...I need..." Harry started, before blushing and shaking his head.  
  
Ron was looking more worried by the minute. "Are you sure you're alright, Harry? I could take you to the hospital wing, you know."  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Harry, trying to focus on what Ron was saying. "Let's...let's go to the library, I just decided that I would wait for you."  
  
Ron looked suspicious, but didn't say anything, as he walked with Harry to the library.

* * *

They spent the rest of the lunch hour going through dusty books and making notes, though when Ron wasn't looking, Harry drew little hearts on his page, and tried to sign his name Harry Malfoy. Over and over he signed the name, giggling and blushing every time he saw it.  
  
Soon it was time for Potions, and they picked up their books and walked over to their class. Malfoy was already in class, laughing and chatting with Amy Zinger, a buxom Slytherin girl, who was fawning over the Head Boy. Harry felt his insides clench and he froze. Ron, however, having had enough of Harry's weirdness for a day, dragged Harry by the arm to their seats, and pushed him roughly into his seat.  
  
"Harry, something is very wrong with you. You're acting all strange, and I think it has something to do with Malfoy. I'm taking you to Pomfrey after class; I think you may be under some spell or something."  
  
Harry jerked his head at those words. That made sense, of course. He must be under a spell. He couldn't've been thinking all the thoughts that he'd been thinking on his own, now, could he? It must be a spell. Ron was right. He would go to Madam Pomfrey, and she would make him alright. He tried to pull himself together, telling himself that what he was feeling was just a spell, so he just needed to stop looking at Draco till he got to the hospital wing.  
  
"The potion we are brewing today is a very complex healing potion," Snape's deep voice resonated through the class. "You will work with your regular partners. The directions are on the blackboard, and make sure you measure every ingredient carefully before adding it in. Even a small change can result in a toxic and corrosive mixture."  
  
There was a scratch of quills as students started copying the directions down. Harry turned to Ron, who began to collect the ingredients as they started the potion. Harry tried to focus, and the potion was almost done before Draco walked by, smirking at Harry and Ron.  
  
"How's the potion going, Potter? Considering that you and the Weasel only have half a brain between you, it must be pretty tough. It's always fun watching the two of you lose house points when you mess up your potion though, so don't let me stop you."  
  
Harry, whose eyes had glazed over when Draco had started talking let out a helpless "Erk" and dropped the entire root of benoa that he had been meaning to chop up, into their cauldron. The result was a small explosion, followed by some of the green goo spurting out of the cauldron and onto Draco's robes.  
  
As indicated by Snape, the mixture was corrosive, and began eating into Draco's robes.  
  
Without a thought, Harry pointed his wand at Draco and muttered, "_Semeveo_." Draco's robes disappeared, leaving him clad in a white form-fitting t- shirt and low cut, hip-hugging blue jeans.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wider and his mouth dropped open. He jumped suddenly, noticing that some of the mixture had fallen on him as well, and was eating away at his clothes. Harry cursed, and a beam of brown light shot out of his wand towards Draco, who ducked. The beam caught the ends of Draco's hair, and a few strands sizzled. Draco gave a horrified look, before patting his head, and putting out the small sparks there.  
  
Meanwhile, Snape had cast the "_Semeveo_" charm on Harry twice, removing his robes and shirt, which the mixture had already eaten through. Harry looked startled, staring down at his own bare chest, and then over to Draco, whose hair was still smoking.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Draco...I..." Harry pointed his wand at Draco, intending to cast a spell that would return Draco's hair to normal, but Draco gave a terrified squeak and fled, before Harry could cast it.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Snape, and Harry's wand flew into his hand. "Mr. Potter, that will be 10 points off Gryffindor for messing up your potion, and 10 points for hexing your classmate."  
  
"But I didn't – it was an accident. I would never hex Draco. I..."  
  
"That will be all, Mr. Potter," Snape interrupted. "Now I suggest you leave and put on some clothes, since you've ruined the ones you had on. I think the rest of the class has been traumatised enough having to see you in that state of undress. You are excused, Potter. You can come collect your wand from me after class."  
  
With that, Snape moved to the front of the class, leaving behind a flustered Harry, who quickly packed up his books and rushed out of class.

* * *

Harry spent the next hour or so repeatedly banging his head on the headboard of his bed.  
  
_'What have I done? What did I do to Draco? I hate that I have no control over my magic. I could have hurt him. And that look he gave me – he looked terrified of me. How can I ever get him to love me now? I am so stupid!'_

* * *

Harry decided to skip the next class, and went to visit Madam Pomfrey instead, after picking up his wand from Snape's office. Harry told Pomfrey that he thought he was under the influence of a dark spell, which prompted the medi-witch to examine him thoroughly. A good hour later, she released him, having declared him 'fit and spell-free.'  
  
Harry reluctantly walked over to the Great Hall for dinner. He was sure Ron and Hermione would have a million questions about where he had been.

* * *

As expected, the other Gryffindors were curious about where Harry had been, and why he had missed Herbology. Harry mumbled an excuse, and ran his fingers over his scar, which led to sympathetic "Oh's" and he was left alone.  
  
Harry spent the entire lunch period moping and staring at Draco over at the Slytherin table. This did not go unnoticed by Blaise, who had been carefully watching Harry.

* * *

Blaise leaned over to whisper to Draco in a low voice, "Potter's been watching you since he came in. What gives?"  
  
Draco hesitantly raised his eyes and saw Harry glaring in his direction, not noticing that the glare was, in fact, directed at Blaise. He quickly averted his eyes, and turned to Blaise. "I...I think Potter is planning to kill me."  
  
Blaise, surprisingly enough, looked relieved. "Oh. That's alright then. I thought he looked like he wanted to shag you."  
  
Draco looked disgusted at first, and then annoyed. "And how exactly is him wanting to kill me a less worrisome thought?"  
  
"Relax, baby. He's Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He's not going to start randomly killing his rivals. He's a noble Gryffindor, after all."  
  
Draco did not seem convinced. "Under normal circumstances, no. But did you see the crazed look he gave me in Potions? I think Potter has lost his marbles. Something's snapped inside him, and he wants to kill me. Didn't you see his eyes when tried to hex me?"  
  
Blaise, who, like most Slytherins, wasn't very brave, seemed a bit disconcerted at the idea of Potter trying to off his boyfriend. But the thought of somebody messing with his 'property' surpassed his fear, and he looked Draco firmly in the eye. "We won't let him get you, Draco. If Potter is really trying to kill you, we'll make sure he doesn't succeed."  
  
Blaise squeezed Draco's hand under the table. All of a sudden, the lights in the Great Hall began to flicker, and a couple of windows shattered. The chandelier that was above Draco broke loose of its holdings and came crashing down between Draco and Blaise. Draco jumped up and looked at Harry, who was red in the face, and had a strange green aura surrounding him.  
  
"He _is_ trying to kill me," Draco squeaked, before rushing out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to all you beautiful reviewers, who have encouraged me to write more. Hope you continue to read and review. Also, in case it was not too obvious, the accidental curse that escaped from Harry's wand was because of Harry's limited control over his magic, and his...er...limited control over his own hormones. :) 


	4. I don't believe it!

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

This chapter: Draco has a talk with Severus. A confrontation between Harry, Blaise and Draco follows. Meoww.

* * *

Severus Snape was a man with a lot on his mind. Between playing a dangerous game of passing information between two formidable wizards on opposite sides of the war, he also had to deal with idiotic students who didn't know the difference between a paranoia potion and a subtle influence potion if their lives depended on it. He had finally got a bit of free time on his hands, and had decided to spend his dinner break in his room, relaxing and having some 'me time.'  
  
He was poring through his books and magazines; Potions books of course, it wasn't as if he subscribed to _Wild 'n' Wicked Witches_ or anything, and the secret drawer at the bottom of his desk most certainly did not contain the last five years' worth of subscriptions of similar magazines. The good professor leafed through his 'study material,' and almost jumped out of his skin as the door to his office was pounded on repeatedly.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, hastily stashing away his magazine in the secret drawer.  
  
"It's me, Professor, Draco."  
  
Snape mumbled about irritating brats with shitty timing before he whispered the unlocking spell to his door. A thoroughly panicked Draco Malfoy rushed in.  
  
"Professor," Draco started, gasping for breath, "he's trying to kill me."  
  
Snape sighed resignedly as he motioned for Draco to have a seat. He was very used to the Slytherin's theatrics by now.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you take a few breaths and tell me exactly who you think is trying to kill you?"  
  
Draco sat down and took a deep breath. "Potter, Sir – he's trying to do me in."  
  
"And what exactly has Potter done now to make you think that?"  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair. "He – well, you saw what happened in Potions, didn't you? That was only the first attempt on my life. And he's been glaring at me like he really wants to hurt me. And...and right now at dinner, he did something, and there was this weird green glow around him and he tried to kill me with a chandelier. He's a dangerous murderer, I tell you. I think you should have him sent to Azkaban...or spank him or something."  
  
Severus's eyes gleamed at the last suggestion. Yes, Potter had long been asking for a sound spanking. However, Dumbledore had mouthed some codswallop about students having rights, and Snape was never allowed the privilege. Oh well.  
  
Severus frowned as he absorbed what Draco had been saying. Albus had told him about Potter's loss of magical control and his subsequent susceptibility to the Decorus's charms. Obviously, Potter had bungled things up as usual and Draco now thought he was after his life, instead of just wanting to get into his pants. Severus wondered what he should tell Draco. He could not disclose Potter's current weakness to Draco, the news would reach the elder Malfoy within a few hours, and the Dark Lord's sympathisers at Hogwarts would be attacking the Gryffindor left and right before anybody could say 'Morsmordre!" Not that Severus wanted to protect the pesky brat, but he had to keep him alive for the sake of the Cause.  
  
A sneaky thought crept into Severus's mind, bypassing the greasy hair and zooming straight into the 'Evil Plans Zone' of his brain.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he began thoughtfully, I trust your father has informed you about your Decorus heritage?"  
  
"I...er...yes," said Draco hesitantly, hoping more than anything that he would not be told that his professor was suddenly attracted to Draco. I mean, he respected and admired Snape, but seriously...ewwwwww!  
  
Severus, who had muttered a low '_Legilimens_' when Draco had started talking, was most offended. I mean, he was no pedophile, but surely his students should think of him as an unattainable goal and not someone to be connected in any way with the word Ewwwww. He sniffed haughtily and continued, "It seems to me that Potter is not trying to kill you; rather, he just wants your attention."  
  
"My attention? Why would the git want that? All I ever do when I meet him is make fun of him and his little friends."  
  
"Yes, be that as it may, Potter seems to be unduly attracted to you," said Severus, waving his hand dismissively. "I think he's your mate, Draco."  
  
Draco snorted. "Riiiight. You think he's my mate. Vince and Greg are my mates, Professor. And Blaise and Pansy. Certainly no Gryffindors."  
  
Snape elegantly wrapped his robe around himself and said slowly, as if to a child, "I meant, I think Potter is your soul mate."  
  
Draco jumped out of his chair and screamed, "What kind of hallucinogens are you on, Snape? He's Potter, the Golden Boy, the git whom I hate with every fibre of my being. Why would you say something absurd like him being my soul mate?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Five points from Slytherin for melodrama, Mr. Malfoy." Ignoring Draco's scowl, he continued, "Think about it rationally. You just got into your Decorus powers before school began, and since then, Potter has been acting weird around you."  
  
"But he always acts weird, around me or not," Draco argued, starting to pace around the little office. "He just hasn't tried to kill me before."  
  
Severus appealed to the Evil Ideas zone of his brain again. "He's just so overcome with emotion, with...er...lo..._cough_...love for you that he's losing control. That only proves that Potter is, indeed, your soul mate. You have, no doubt, felt some attraction to him as well, haven't you?"  
  
At this Draco turned an interesting shade of pink, but still managed to stay haughtily, "I most certainly have not."  
  
Severus just shook his head and said, "There's nothing I can do about this, Draco. It seems like Potter is your soul mate. You can either accept it and live happily ever after..." Severus paused, not believing he had just said that. "...or you can deny what's happening. I have to warn you though, pure Decoruses have only one mate for eternity, and if they don't receive their love, they die." Severus was making up this stuff on the fly, the Evil Ideas part of his brain working overtime, and he put on his best I'm- your-professor-so-you'd-better-believe-me look, hoping it would give him some credibility.  
  
Draco, who had been starting stonily at Severus, sank into his chair with a plop. He caught his head in his hands, and said, "What are you doing to me? Why don't you just Avada Kedavra me and get it over with?"  
  
Severus felt a little twinge of guilt at Draco's defeated posture. Luckily for him, the guilt was driven away quickly and the wicked part of his brain took over again.  
  
"I know this must be a shock, Draco. Maybe you just need some time to get used to the idea?"  
  
"But Blaise..." Draco began. "...he's going to kill me. And Potter..."  
  
"I assure you that Mr. Zabini will not cause you to come to any harm. Please try not to overreact so much."  
  
"Me, overreact?" Draco shouted, but Snape interrupted him before he could continue.  
  
"On second thoughts, homicide would probably be on my mind as well if I had found out that Potter was my soul mate. At any rate, I sympathise, but there's nothing more that I can do except wish you luck and happiness with Potter, Draco. You are excused."  
  
Draco threw him a dirty, dirty glare, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

After Draco's hasty exit from the Great Hall, Blaise Zabini stared moodily at his plate as he attacked a piece of veal with his fork.  
  
'Potter,' he thought to himself, eyes cold as ice, 'you mess with my property, you mess with me. Damn that Golden Boy! How dare he try to kill my Draco?'  
  
To be honest, Blaise had never been the commitment type. But when Draco, his face flushed with fury, has asked Blaise why he had just put the Leg Locker Curse on the unfortunate Ravenclaw whom Draco had just been kissing, Blaise had faltered. When Draco had asked angrily, "Are you my bloody boyfriend or something?" Blaise had responded by slamming the blond against the wall and ravishing his lips until they were both breathless. Since then, Draco had just assumed that they were boyfriends, and Blaise had never bothered to correct his misconception. It resulted in a seemingly monogamous relationship between the two; and with both of them being hormonal seventeen year olds, it was as close to being committed to each other as it could get. As long as the other didn't find out about their exploits, it was alright with them. Blaise very much thought of Draco as his, and felt some kind of responsibility towards the delicate blond.  
  
Besides, if anything untoward happened to Draco, Blaise would lose his shag buddy. For all his haughtiness, Draco was quite the feisty little kitten in the bedroom. Or the Quidditch changing room, or the storage locker, or any convenient unused classroom, as the case may be.  
  
Blaise frowned as he thought of Potter. He was not going to let everybody's favourite hero take that away from him.  
  
Blaise noticed Potter and his henchpeople leave their seats and walk out of the Great Hall. Blaise quietly got up and followed, a few paces behind the trio. The Weasel and the Mudblood said something to Potter and headed off in the direction of the library, but not before the Mudblood placed an affectionate pat on Potter's shoulder.  
  
As soon as his friends were out of sight, however, Potter let out a strangled groan, and kicked the corridor wall with all his might. The groan then became painful, as Potter hopped around on one foot, nursing the injured foot with his hand.  
  
"Bloody Zabini!" Potter yelled.  
  
'Ooooo-kay,' thought Blaise, 'That was unexpected. I thought he was mad at Draco, not me. Maybe confronting him right now is not the best idea after all.'  
  
Blaise attempted to slowly slink back the way he had come, but had only gone a couple of steps before he was interrupted by a loud, "Zabini!"  
  
Blaise gulped and turned back. A furious looking Harry Potter was holding his wand pointed directly at Blaise's heart.  
  
"Calm down, Potter," Blaise said slowly. "You have nothing against me. It's Draco you want to kill, remember?"  
  
Potter's hand dropped, a confused look on his face. "Draco? What?" he asked, most eloquently.  
  
"Isn't Draco your enemy, and the one you want to kill?" Blaise repeated, extremely fearful for his life by now. If it were a choice between Potter killing him or Draco, he decided he would rather live. After all, even if Draco lived to continue being a great shag, it would hardly be any use to Blaise if he himself was no longer alive to enjoy it.  
  
Potter now frowned, as he said, "Of course I don't want to kill Draco, Zabini. I just want to...I mean I would like to..." Potter flushed at this point and licked his lips, a lusty look in his eyes.  
  
Blaise's eyes went wide in realisation. "I knew it!" he said. "You want to shag him, don't you? Well, you can't. Draco wants nothing to do with you."  
  
Potter slowly walked towards Blaise and lifted his wand to the Slytherin's throat. "I don't think you realise what I'm capable of, Zabini. I strongly suggest you stay away from Draco. If not –"  
  
Harry never got to finish his threat, however. He was interrupted by Draco storming in and shoving his hand away. "What do you think you're doing, Potter? Keep away from Blaise."  
  
Harry both turned to look at Draco, whose silver eyes were burning in anger. He jabbed Harry in the chest with a finger. "And stay away from me too, d'you hear me? We want nothing to do with you. I don't care what Severus says, it's not true and I don't believe it."  
  
Harry had no idea what Draco was talking about, but a sharp pain in his chest distracted him from saying so. He turned his face down to look at Draco's finger jabbing him. His robes had been torn and a trickle of blood was seeping out. He looked at Draco's finger, still on his chest, and was shocked to see the sharp claw at the end of a finger covered with blond fur. Harry turned back up to look at Draco's face, and gasped at the sight. Draco's hair was now shoulder length, and he had blond whiskers sprouting from upper lip and chin. Harry was shocked and drawn in at the same time. He lifted his hand and stroked the side of Draco's cheek.  
  
All the anger left Draco's eyes as he nuzzled Harry's hand. He purred deeply, and Harry was lost. Harry cupped Draco's face with both hands and pulled Draco's face closer. Draco rubbed Harry's nose with his own, and purred again, his eyes closing in contentment.  
  
"Draco!" Zabini's shocked voice startled both Harry and Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes opened wide and he jumped away from Harry. "Ssssstay away," he hissed at Harry, before he grabbed Zabini's hand and started walking away quickly.  
  
Harry just stood there staring. He put his hand to his nose, and muttered, "Draco's a pretty kitty." He shook his head, trying to clear it. What had just happened? One moment, he was arguing with Blaise, the next, he was accosted by Draco, who had transformed into a furry creature in front of his very eyes. And he had purred. Harry shivered, remembering that soft, sensual purr. Wait a minute, Draco couldn't purr – he wasn't a cat. But he... Something was not right. Harry wanted answers and he wanted them now. He gave a deep sigh, and walked determinedly towards the library. It was time to consult the human encyclopedia, and he knew exactly where to find her.

* * *

Please read and review. Suggestions and _positive_ criticism are very welcome :)


	5. I want him

Harry walked determinedly over to Hermione's favourite seat in the library, and plopped down in a chair next to her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I decide to study?" Harry asked, putting on a mock offended look.

Hermione merely raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, alright, I need to talk to you." Harry sighed and started playing with his fingers.

Hermione placed a bright red feathered bookmark in the book that she had been reading, a large brownish coloured book titled 'Dissecting the Flobberworm – a truly miraculous creature or a slug?' She put the book away and looked expectantly at Harry.

After waiting a few seconds while Harry continued to play with his hands, she tapped her foot on the floor and said, "Go on, Harry, what's wrong?"

"Well," Harry started, letting out a big sigh again, "There's nothing wrong as such. It's just that I've been having these dreams recently..."

"Nightmares?" asked Hermione, a frown crossing her face.

Harry blushed. "No, I mean...dreams about a person. Very graphic dreams about them. I feel like...like I'm under a spell or something. Nothing else matters but them. I...I want to do something that I shouldn't and I feel really guilty even having these thoughts. I know it's not right, but I just can't help myself."

Hermione's frown got deeper. "Is _that_ the problem?" she asked.

"Well yeah," Harry said, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Harry, I'm not sure that I'm the right person to be telling you about the birds and the bees. But...these feelings are completely normal. Your body is just telling you what it needs, and if it means taking your needs into your own hands, that's perfectly acceptable and you shouldn't feel the least bit guilty about..."

Harry, who had been staring at Hermione with increasing amounts of horror, interrupted her speech quickly.

"Stop! Stop! That's not what I wanted to talk about. I don't have a problem with...with 'taking my needs into my own hands,' as you so nicely put it. Merlin, I'm seventeen, not twelve! I can't believe you thought I needed to talk about that!"

Hermione huffed, and asked, "So, what's the problem then? If you like someone, why can't you just approach her?"

Harry hesitated. "It's not that easy...I'm not supposed to have these feelings towards this particular person."

Hermione's eyes widened. "It's not me, is it?"

"No! No! Gosh, no Hermione!"

"Hey, a simple no would have sufficed. You don't have to be that vehement about it, you know. I'll have you know that a lot of boys think I'm quite pretty."

Harry started to protest, but stopped when he saw Hermione's teasing grin.

"So," Hermione prompted, "Who is it then?"

"It's somebody I really, really should not be having any of these feelings about."

"Is it one of the Slytherins? Pansy? Milicent? Oh wait, is it a Professor? Madam Pomfrey? It's her, isn't it...with all that time you've been spending in the hospital wing..."

"Urggh...Hemione! Stop. It's not...it's not a girl."

A stunned silence followed.

"Oh?" Hermione finally ventured.

"Yeah."

"Oh...okay...so...is it Snape? He has this dark, evil, sexy bloke look going for him."

"Ewww...no!! Please!! Please stop guessing, okay. It's...it's Draco."

Another stunned silence.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"_Malfoy?_"

"Yeah."

"**_Malfoy?_**"

"Yeah, I know! Exactly my point!"

Hermione brought her fingers to her temples and started chanting something that sounded suspiciously like 'Harry's my friend. I will not hit him over the head with a heavy book.'

Harry quickly scooted a little further away from Hermione. She looked decidedly scary with her eyes all scrunched up, and her fingers twitching slowly on the desk.

"So, tell me more," Hermione said, in strangely calm, girl-next-door-about-to-turn-into-a-crazed-mass-murderer sort of voice.

Harry, not really making too much of Hermione's cool tone, ran his fingers through his hair as he started.

"Well, it started the first day we got back to school. D'you remember how Draco and Zabini entered really late, and looked like they had...you know. Seeing him all flushed and rosy made me think...I mean...I just...and then the dreams started. And when I see him, I can't control myself – all these crazy thoughts keep popping up in my head.

He was silent for a bit, and then continued, "And just now, I was arguing with Zabini when he— "

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why were you arguing with Zabini?"

"Because he's a stupid prat who can't keep his hands to himself."

"Hmmm."

"Yeah, so anyway, Draco walked in, and he poked me with his finger, but it wasn't just a finger – he had claws. And fur. And he purred. Like a cat. Like a very beautiful cat."

Harry got a dreamy look in his eyes, but was brought back to reality by a sharp "A cat? Are you sure? Not a furry goat-like creature?"

"No, he wasn't a goat, I told you, he purred," Harry replied, in an annoyed tone.

Hermione stared thoughtfully at a spot just behind Harry's head, before she said, "A cat...hmmm...he's probably some kind of magical creature. Harry, the feeling that you got when you first saw Draco this term, was it anything like what you felt when you first saw Fleur Delacour?"

"Fleur?" asked Harry, frowning.

"Don't you remember the way you and Ron were mooning over her all the time?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry, a goofy grin spreading over his face. "Um...I don't know, I guess what I felt when I saw Draco that first time was a bit like that, but much, much stronger. I mean, I really do not know what I'll do when I see him next. I just want to..."

Harry shook his head, and looked back at Hermione. "But why did you ask about Fleur?"

"Well," Hermione began, "I haven't read too much about this particular topic, but from what you've told me, it does sound like Draco could either be a Decorus or a Zygoporus."

"Er...and that in English would be?"

"Zygoporuses are hermaphrodites. They possess male, female human and goat organs. When angered, they turn into ferocious, goat like creatures that are capable of causing serious with their sharp horns. Males are usually very attractive and elegant. Come to think of it, Draco could be one – he's so girly."

"He is NOT girly. He's just...pretty."

"Okay, so he's a _pretty boy_."

"God, you make that sound so gay."

"Harry, considering what you've just told me, shouldn't you be hoping that Draco _is_ gay?"

"I...oh God!"

"What now?"

"I...does that mean I'm gay too? I mean I've had girlfriends. Cho—"

"Dumped you after one date."

"Alexis—"

"Warned you never to steal her eyeliner again. And before you say Ginny, she was tired of being the man in your relationship."

"Hey, just because I'm a gentleman and do not stoop down to molesting my girlfriends does not mean that I'm gay."

"Do you want to molest Malfoy?"

"Hell, yeah" said Harry, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth once the words had escaped.

"I...look, I don't want to talk about that, alright. What was the other thing you said Draco could be? A Decorum?" Harry continued quickly.

"A Decorus. Decoruses are male Veela. They usually possess human form, but, like Veela, transform when angered. They turn into creatures called _Cattus_, which are a lot like cats. Oh Harry, if Draco really is a Decorus, you need to be very careful. In their Cattus form, Decoruses are extremely powerful."

"Wow, that's a lot of information, Hermione. How do you know all this?"

Hermione frowned and mumbled, "I read a lot about Veela during our fourth year. Not that it did me any good."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, now that you mention it, I have felt the urge to check out Malfoy's bum ever since the term started."

At Harry's frown, Hermione quickly continued, "Not that I've given in to the urge, of course. I mean, it is _Malfoy_ we're talking about here..."

Harry merely grunted in response, not feeling very happy at the thought of Hermione checking out Draco's cute little bum.

"Well, there is one way to find out for sure," said Hermione, getting up and walking towards an aisle filled with dust-covered tomes, not unlike the one she had been reading before she'd been interrupted by Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a corridor not far away, Blaise Zabini looked over at the furry boy walking a few paces behind him. 

'_By Salazar, he is so hot! How could I have been with him and not realised how incredibly sexy he is? I just want to rip his clothes off and...'_

Blaise's lustful thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan.

"I can't bloody walk like this. My...my toe-claws are killing me. And my pants are so tight, I'm suffocating here."

Blaise swallowed. "Your pants are tight? Would you like me to help with that?"

"Help?" Draco looked confused for a minute before he screamed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Blaise. I've got a bloody tail in the back of my pants."

Draco sighed and leaned against a wall.

"D'you want me to carry you to a classroom so that no one sees you like this?" Blaise asked, feeling a strange warmth in his heart.

"Would you?" asked Draco quietly.

"Of course," said Blaise, as he picked up the delicate blond creature and walked into the nearest empty classroom. Once there, he gently put Draco down on a bench, and stared at him.

"Draco, is this...the fur and all...does it have anything to do with what you told me over the summer?"

"Yes, it seems like my Decorus powers are creeping up on me. Father warned me about losing my temper. I need to meditate for a bit to get back to my human form. Would you mind waiting for me while I do?"

"Not at all, love," said Blaise, not even thinking twice about the endearment that had slipped past his lips. He sat a few benches away from Draco, and watched as Draco sat cross-legged on the floor, holding his knees with his hands and taking deep, calming breaths.

Blaise found himself staring deeply at Draco, as his mind wandered to the incident earlier. He had been scared out of his wits by Potter's threats – after all, Potter was someone to be taken very seriously. And then, Draco had transformed into this...this ethereal creature. He was beautiful and strong, and Blaise had felt incredibly drawn to him. And then Potter had touched Draco. That filthy half-blood had touched his Draco, and made him purr. Blaise had felt his blood boil when Draco rubbed noses with Potter. Draco was his boyfriend. His. Potter had no right.

Blaise looked over at Draco again, and was mesmerised by how beautiful the boy, or whatever he was now, looked. Contradictory emotions flowed freely through him, a fierce possessiveness, an unimaginable jealousy, an avalanche of lust, and a warm, fuzzy feeling he couldn't quite identify. All he knew at that moment was that he would gladly give up his life for Draco, if asked. And, more surprisingly, the thought did not scare him even a bit.

After a few minutes, Blaise was brought out of his reverie by Draco, now with hairless hands and perfectly manicured nails.

"Shall we?" asked Draco, getting up off the floor and walking towards the door of the classroom.

Blaise followed Draco quiety, and the two of them made their way to the Slytherin dungeons.

Suddenly, the gravity of the situation crashed upon Blaise. Harry Potter, the freaking Boy Who Lived, had put his wand to Blaise's throat and threatened to kill him if he stayed with Draco. What had he been thinking?

"Draco, listen. We have to talk."

"What about?"

"About Potter."

"What about him?"

"Look Draco, I...I don't think we should see each other any more."

Draco stopped in his tracks.

"What??"

"It's just that...it's Potter. He wants you and he warned me to stay away from you. And he's really powerful; all the Death Eaters fear him. I can't afford to have him after me, Draco."

"Don't let him get to you, Blaise. Potter's just being a wanker, same as he's always been. If we break up, you're just letting him win."

Blaise frowned. The elation he had felt a few minutes earlier was gone, leaving behind only a dread about what Potter would do to him if he didn't stay away from Draco.

"I'm sorry; I just can't do this anymore. Let's just take a break for a while and see how it goes alright?"

Saying that, Blaise leaned over and gave Draco a quick kiss before hurrying along the corridor.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stroked his beard as he stared at the greasy haired man seated in the chair opposite him. 

"So, you basically told young Mr. Malfoy that Harry is his soul mate? And your reasoning behind that was...?"

"Well," Severus started, "I thought that if Draco believed that Potter was his soul mate and he would not survive without him, then he would be protective towards Potter. He was under the impression that Potter was out to kill him, and was screaming Azkaban. You know as well as I do that if news of Potter's condition reached Lucius, he would figure out how weak Potter is right now and send someone after the boy. I felt that under the circumstances, Draco thinking that Potter was his responsibility and his life-partner would be highly conducive to Potter's well being."

"I see," Albus replied. "And what was Mr. Malfoy's reaction to this news?"

"He didn't really believe it immediately, but I think behind all that hatred, he does have a soft spot for Potter. I think he will do what he can to protect him, if he believes Potter to be his soul mate. And Potter, no doubt, will be thrilled by the idea, considering the fact that he's been pursuing Draco like the hormonal adolescent that he is."

Albus sighed loudly. "I can't lie any more to Harry, Severus. I will tell him the truth, and leave him to do as he pleases with it."

Severus snickered. "I'm sure Potter will be ecstatic about it. He doesn't look like he cares how he gets Draco, at this point. He almost blew up my classroom because he couldn't control his hormones."

"Very well then, would you have one of the house-elves summon Harry then, Severus?"

"As you wish, Headmaster."

* * *

Harry looked on as Hermione scanned the shelf of dusty books. 

"...'Vermin repelling potions,' 'Violent blood-sucking plants', ah here we go – "Wizards who have interbred with magical creatures.'"

Hermione pulled the book off the shelf and almost fell down under its weight. She quickly cast the levitation charm, and transported the book over to where Harry was sitting, a sceptical look on his face.

She opened the book, and a sneezing fit followed, caused by the huge cloud of dust that floated up. A great many 'Excuse me's and 'Bless you's later, Hermione cast a Coagulation spell and the dust collected into a disgusting looking ball, which she threw at Harry.

"Ow!" said Harry, rubbing his arm. Will you stop playing the fool and look it up already?"

"Keep your pants on!" Hermione exclaimed, as she leafed through the index. "Here they are," she said, excitedly looking up a page number, "listed under pretty, pretentious gits with beautiful, blond hair."

"They are NOT listed under that," shouted Harry, trying to snatch the book away, but given its massive weight, only succeeding in inching it towards him a little. He peered down at the index, which merely said, "The Malfoys."

Harry turned over to page 5736, and after finding the appropriate entry, began reading aloud.

"Malfoy Lucius, 39.2 percent Decorus...height, weight, age...Wow, I didn't know he was only 35. That makes him only...18 when Draco was born. Hah – torturing house-elves is listed as one of his hobbies." Harry's chuckles drowned away as he turned to look at Hermione's stern face.

"Hey, I'm just reading what's in here," Harry said defensively, before continuing to read aloud, "Malfoy Narcissa (formerly Narcissa Black), 41.7 percent Veela..."

"Oh my!" interrupted Hermione, excitedly. "That should mean that Draco is 40.45 Decorus. I was right!"

Harry tried to conjure up a calculator to confirm Hermione's calculations, but being pretty miserable at Conjuring, he managed to come up with a rusty looking abacus. Hermione promptly banished it away, and conjured up a Casio FX-260 Solar Scientific Calculator, and offered it to Harry, a smug look on her face. Harry fumbled around with it for a bit, trying to turn the correct mode on, then gave up and threw it to the side.

"Okay, so he's part Decorus. What does that mean?"

Hermione bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure. If Malfoy was a pure hundred percent Decorus, he would be irresistible to everybody. We'd probably have Dumbledore fawning all over him. Somehow, you're the only one who's vulnerable to his charms. Hmmm...that could be because of your low magical resistance right now. Oh Harry, you have to try and resist what you feel for him. If Malfoy has any inkling of how magically weak you are right now, he will run and tell Daddy exactly what's going on, and the Death Eaters will hatch some more evil plans to get you."

Harry frowned. "And how exactly are you so sure that Draco will know that my resistance is low? He's so conceited; he will probably think I've just fallen for his natural beauty."

"Yes, but if you pursue him successfully...he's a Decorus Harry, and you have no chance against him in your current state. You'll probably be handing yourself over to You-Know-Who just for a chance to get into Malfoy's pants."

Harry stood up angrily. "I will not. Look Hermione, I don't care what you say, I want Draco, and I don't care whether he is a Decorus or not. I'm not going to defect to Voldemort's side or anything. I just want to have some fun. Am I not entitled to that?"

"Of course," said Hermione, standing up too, "but Harry, you really need to be careful..."

"I'm tired of being careful. I'm tired of my life being dictated by Voldemort and Dumbledore's whims and fancies. For once, there's something I really want in my life, and I'm going to get it! And no one's going to stop me, not even you!"

Harry was about to storm angrily out of the library, when a squeaky voice interrupted him.

"Harry Potter sir"

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir, the Headmaster wishes to speak to you right away. Would you come along with me?"

"Of course – why not? I'm his little puppet after all. I'll just follow you like a good little Golden Boy now, shall I?" asked Harry, unintentionally making a few of the lamps in the library explode.

"Er...I'm sorry Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore sir asked me to..." Dobby began nervously, but was shushed by Harry as the boy followed him to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Harry followed Dobby up the steps that led to Dumbledore's chambers, rolling his eyes at Dobby's whispered "Chocolate éclairs" as the staircase revolved, and he was granted entrance to the Headmaster's office. Dobby stood aside to let Harry enter, and then disappeared. 

"Ah Harry, don't just stand there. Come on in, have a seat," Dumbledore's voice floated over to him. Harry grumpily walked over and sat in the bright red and golden plush chair that the Headmaster conjured up for him.

Harry waited for a few minutes, waiting for one of the professors to speak. For a few minutes however, Dumbledore merely played with his beard while Snape hovered around, looking rather vampire-like.

Dumbledore finally broke the uneasy silence. "Professor Snape has been telling me about your recent...interactions...with Mr. Malfoy, Harry. Is there anything you would like to talk to me about?"

Harry frowned. "No, not really, Professor. It was all a misunderstanding, but I've got everything sorted out now."

"You have," asked Dumbledore, his eyes snapping up to Harry's. "And what does that mean?"

"It just means that I know what I have to do now," Harry replied, a defiant edge in his voice.

"Harry, there's something you should know about Mr. Malfoy before you do anything rash. He's a –"

"Decorus, yeah, I know."

"I see," said Dumbledore, calmly. "And did Mr. Malfoy tell you about this himself?"

"No, Hermione figured it out. But it doesn't matter. What I do with Draco is nobody's concern but my own," said Harry, irritation pouring out of every vein.

"Of course, Harry. I am only concerned about your well being. You see, Mr. Malfoy has been led to believe—"

"I know, he thinks I want to kill him. Or at least he used to. But don't worry about it, I plan to make my intentions very clear to him."

"Harry, if you would just listen for a while, I can tell you that Mr. Malfoy thinks—"

"I don't care!" shouted Harry, jumping out of the chair. "I don't care what Draco thinks, and I certainly don't care what you or _Professor_ Snape think about it. This is my personal business, and I don't see why anyone else needs to interfere with it."

"Mr. Potter—" Dumbledore began, but was cut short by the sound of a sudden gush of liquid. A small Pensieve on a shelf nearby had cracked and was overflowing. Dumbledore hurried over to repair it.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried to control himself.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. "I...I don't feel so good. I didn't mean to do that. May I be excused please?"

"Very well, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, frowning at his Pensieve, and waving Harry along with his hand.

Harry slowly walked out of the office, stopping sharply as the doors closed, as he heard Snape exclaim, "But you didn't mention my telling Draco about them being soulmates!"

"Soulmates?" Harry gasped, raising his hand to knock on the door once more, but resisting the urge. He brought his hand down, and slowly sank to the floor, head in his hands, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

In the corridor to the Slytherin dungeons, Draco gaped at Blaise's quickly retreating figure. He could not believe what had just happened. Potter had done it again. He had snatched Blaise away from him simply because everybody's hero had suddenly decided that he wanted Draco instead. Well, he was NOT going to have him. This was one time the bloody Golden boy of Gryffindor was not going to win. 

Not realising what he was doing, or the fact that it was suddenly difficult to walk again, Draco stormed towards the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

Blaise sank into the most comfortable sofa in the Slytherin common room, unceremoniously chucking out the previous occupants, a shy second year couple. Blaise scowled into the fire, angry with himself, with Potter, and with the world in general. He couldn't believe he had just broken up with Draco, but it wasn't like Potter had left him any choice. Bloody Potter, thinking that he could get away with anything because of his stupid scar. And what irked Blaise more than anything in the world was the fact that he had given Potter exactly what he wanted, by giving up on Draco. 

Blaise was distracted from his ruminations by several loud gasps. He looked towards the door, and noticed cat-Draco gliding gracefully, but purposefully towards him.

"I won't accept it, Blaise," Draco hissed, as he walked up to Blaise, and stood in front of him. "I won't let Potter win."

Blaise stared dreamily at the fur covered creature in front of him. His eyes drifted over to the rest of the room where all the Slytherins present were almost drooling over his Draco. Blaise instinctively grabbed a hold of Draco's hand and pulled him down to the sofa with him.

"You didn't mean what you said earlier, did you, Blaise," whispered Draco, the whiskers on his upper lip swaying softly with his breath. Draco reached out a clawed finger and pulled a lock of Blaise's hair towards him. Blaise moaned quietly.

"No, Draco. I don't know what I was thinking. I could never leave you. You're everything to me...everything..."

Draco smiled wickedly and sprang up off the sofa with a feline grace. "Prove it to me then," he said, holding on to Blaise's hand and dragging him over to his dorm. Blaise followed, as if in a trance, stopping only to glare at his entranced housemates who were devouring Draco with their eyes.

Blaise let himself be dragged into the dorm, and heard Draco mutter a locking charm on the door. All thoughts of Harry Potter torturing him and orchestrating his untimely demise were forgotten as Blaise found himself drowning in Draco's heady scent.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Okay, so there's chapter 4. Now, before you give in to the urge to throw those rotten tomatoes at me, I must say that in my defence that, hey, our Draco's a stubborn chap! It's not like he would give in that easily. And besides, someone wise once said that good things come to those who wait. And since Draco's such a good thing, don't you think Harry needs to wait a bit? No? Oh alright then, more Harry/Draco interaction in the next chapter titled 'The Wooing.'


	6. Draco's Decision

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

I'm sorry this update took so long!! I've been lazy and this chapter is unbetaed. I'll update it when it's betaed, but I figured since it's been so long, let me update it anyway.****

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Draco's Decision**

Harry sat on the cold, hard floor for several minutes, trying to process what he had just heard. He was sure he had heard Snape say that Draco was his soul mate. Was that even possible? As a child, he had heard girls at school talk about true love and soul mates who were destined to be together for all eternity, but he had dismissed that as another silly thing girls say like birthdays have to be remembered, or it's important to be in time for a meeting.

Was it even possible that soul mates existed? Sure, he was feeling an abnormal attraction to the finicky feline at the moment, but he had put that down to weak magical control and strong hormones. Could it be anything more than that? Could there be another reason why he was so attracted to the blond brat?

Harry shook his head and got up slowly. Ron was probably going to kill him when he found out, but being from an old magical family and being one of Harry's best and most trusted friends made Ron the best equipped to answer Harry's questions.

* * *

Harry was bombarded with questions the moment he entered the Common Room.

"What did Dumbledore want, Harry?"

"Is everything alright, mate?"

"Calm down, everything's okay," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, who had both jumped off the couch the moment he stepped through the door.

"Was it about your magical weakness?" Hermione asked. "Are your lessons with Snape helping?"

"It was nothing," Harry said impatiently. "Now can we please drop it? I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

He walked quickly towards the dormitory, before either of his friends could stop him. Behind him, Harry could hear Ron and Hermione exchanging quick goodbyes as Ron hurried after him.

"Harry, wait up," Ron called.

Harry walked over to his bed and motioned Ron to join him.

"Is everything alright, mate?" Ron asked, sitting on the Harry's bed beside him. "You look a little off."

Harry laced his fingers together and cracked his knuckles. "Ron, have you heard of soul mates?"

Ron visibly started, opened and shut his mouth a few times before choking out, "Soul mates?"

"Yeah, what do you know about it?"

Ron started thoughtfully at the ceiling for a few minutes before he replied. "Only the stories I heard from Mum as a child, Harry. Mum used to say that magical creatures can be bound to another for life. Their souls complement each other perfectly and they can find happiness only with each other. In some cases, a magical creature may even die if separated from its soul mate."

Harry, who had been staring intently at Ron, absorbing this information, now said, "But this only happens with magical creatures, not humans?"

"Well, there have been cases where a magical creature has had a wizard or a witch or even a squib as its soul mate. As far as I know, things are a little more complicated then. The magical creature is bound for life to the human, but the human feels no corresponding bond. I mean to say, the human may be drawn to the creature but can still resist, but the creature will be unable to resist the human's touch."

"Really, that's interesting," said Harry, a small smile creeping up his face. "So, theoretically, if I was the soul mate of a magical creature, he would be unable to resist me?"

"He?" asked Ron, aghast.

Harry's smile promptly dropped as a guilty look crossed his face. "Or she," he added.

Ron stared at Harry, his eyes widening in comprehension. "He? Him? Of course! He's a magical creature. He? No, Harry! He's your soul mate?"

"Hermione told you?" asked Harry, annoyed.

"You told Hermione?" Ron yelled back. "You told her and you didn't tell me? Thanks a lot, Harry; I suppose I know who's your best friend now!"

Harry snorted. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you, Ron. I knew you'd get all upset about it and not support me."

"Me get upset?" Ron yelled again. "Why would I do that? Because it's highly inappropriate and it's wrong because of his history with your family? Because he's practically—"

Ron stopped suddenly, seeing Harry's eyes narrow in annoyance, and feeling the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. Ron gulped.

"Oookay, so maybe I might have got a little upset," Ron said, his voice dropping. "But Harry, are you sure? I mean, I know about your history with him, but even then..."

"We're soul mates," Harry said flatly. "I heard it straight from Snape."

"But how? How did this happen so suddenly? You've known him a while. Why hasn't anything happened before this?"

"I suppose this thing between us has always been there, but I've just started to feel the pull towards him. Hermione thinks it's because of what happened to me over the summer. She thinks I'm just too weak right now to resist him."

"But Harry, he could be dangerous. What happens when he transforms? He's not even human then!"

"I've been with him when he changed, and I wasn't hurt," Harry said, defensively.

"But you could have been."

"Well, then, that's a risk I'm willing to take. Look, Ron, we're soul mates, and I don't really care what anyone says or if people think it's inappropriate. I want him and I'm going after him. Now, are you going to help me woo him or not?"

"Woo him?" Ron repeated, dumbly.

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to suddenly agree to be with me. He doesn't exactly want to be with me that way, you know."

"_Woo_ him?"

"Yes, Ron, I plan to woo him. Are you with me on this or not?" Harry's voice had an edge to it.

Ron made a strangled sound and fell back on Harry's bed. "I suppose," he said, finally.

Harry grinned. "Thanks mate! I knew I could count on you."

Ron snorted.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning after a night filled with unusual dreams. He dreamt of Sirius in his Animagus form, playing with him in an open field at the break of dawn, bounding with joy and barking happily. All of a sudden, Padfoot jumped over a hill and into the veiled archway that had suddenly appeared. Harry cried out, not believing it was happening again, and he sank to his knees and let the grief overwhelm him. He was surprised by a soft nuzzling against his cheek, and looked up to see Draco, in his Cattus form, cuddling up to him. Harry sniffed and hugged the furry creature, who purred contentedly. Soon the Decorus began licking Harry's face and Harry sighed deeply, enjoying the warmth and comfort he suddenly felt. Draco began licking Harry's neck, and somewhere during the dream, he had turned back into his human form. He continued to caress and kiss Harry, sending shivers down the Gryffindor's spine. Harry's dream continued in this fashion, until he awoke, grasping his sheets, his skin still tingling from the amazing dream touches. Harry stretched and clambered out of bed. He smiled to himself as he thought about his plan. He was a man on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted."

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower, doused himself with aftershave and cologne, and carefully picked out clothes which matched and showed off his slightly athletic build. He carefully combed his hair, charming it into a very nice looking style.

A couple of catcalls and whistles greeted Harry as he stepped into the Common Room.

"Hot date today, Harry?" Seamus asked.

Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders, while Ron scowled from the sofa across the room.

"I'm ready for breakfast," said Harry. "Any of you coming along?"

* * *

Harry stepped into the Great Hall in high spirits. Now that he knew that Draco would probably find it difficult to resist him, he was ready to launch a full scale seduction on the unsuspecting Slytherin.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and had just begun buttering his toast when the whispers reached him.

"Malfoy will probably be expelled for it. He actually attacked a student!"

"What did you say?" Harry hissed at Dennis Creevey, who was sitting across the table. Dennis had been animatedly talking to Eliot Barnes, a classmate of his.

"Harry, you won't believe this. Looks like you'll finally be rid of Malfoy. He's some kind of freak; he turned into a monster last night and pushed Zabini into his room, and Zabini's screams could be heard for hours after."

"He what?" asked Harry, feeling his anger rise.

"He's done for, Harry. He's gone too far this time, attacking a fellow student. Not even his father will be able to buy his way out of this one if Zabini files a complaint."

"Well, Zabini's not likely to complain, now, is he?" Harry yelled at the startled Gryffindor, getting up from his seat. He stormed over to the Slytherin table, where, surprisingly, Draco and Zabini were morosely picking at their breakfast. Harry really expected them to have been happier after their supposed exploits the previous night.

"Zabini, I warned you," Harry yelled.

Zabini hastily jumped out of his seat. "I can explain, Potter. It wasn't my fault at all. Draco turned into...into the...into that cat thing and he _purred_, and I couldn't resist. I swear, Potter, I had broken up with him, but I didn't know what I was doing when he came to me and purred."

Harry's face was red with anger, but his voice was icy and hard. "I have one question for you, Zabini," Harry said, loud enough for the entire Hall to hear. "Did you spend the night with Draco?"

There was a silence around the room as the entire student body waited for Zabini's response.

"Yes," Zabini spluttered, but—"

There was a sudden _whoosh_ of wind, and Zabini went flying into the wall with a thump.

"Draco's mine. And if you ever touch him again, I will kill you. And that goes for the rest of you as well," Harry yelled, pointing his wand around the entire hall. "Stay away from Draco, he's MINE!"

The enchanted ceiling above the Great Hall had darkened and chunks of hail now began to fall upon the astounded students. A quick spell from Dumbledore stopped the hail. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began, but stopped abruptly.

Before Harry could wonder why the Headmaster had stopped, he felt himself being lifted right off the ground.

Draco had turned into his Cattus form, and was holding Harry by the collar, about three feet above the ground.

* * *

Professor Snape started to get up, but was held back by a signal from the Headmaster. Snape turned to Professor Dumbledore, who was staring at Draco appreciatively. Snape looked around to find the entire Great Hall staring fixedly at the Decorus, love and lust clouding their vision.

"Damn that Decorus," said Snape, closing his eyes tightly so as to avoid getting caught in Draco's charm. "Like father, like son," he grumbled.

* * *

"I've had it with you, Potter, I've told you before, leave Blaise and me alone," Draco growled, still holding Harry above the ground.

Harry struggled for a bit, then reached down and covered Draco's hands with his own. Draco promptly released Harry and backed away, a shocked look on his face.

Harry grinned. "Don't try to fight it, Draco," he said softly, walking towards Draco.

"Stop right there," Draco whispered, brandishing his wand.

Harry stopped and looked earnestly at Draco. "Look, Draco, can we talk about it? I know about you and about...about our...about this thing between us."

Draco paled visibly. "How did you—"

"It doesn't matter. Can we just...can we just explore this? Give me a chance to win you over. Let me woo you."

"Did you just say that you wanted to woo me, Potter? Do you even know what the word means? Have you _ever_ wooed anyone before?"

"Of course I have," Harry said quickly.

"Successfully?" asked Draco, appearing genuinely curious.

Harry scowled. He fidgeted for a few minutes before continuing, "So, can I then? Can I woo you?"

A wicked grin crossed Draco's face. "Only if Blaise woos me as well."

"What?" yelled Harry and Zabini at the same time, the latter having just got up off the floor after being slammed into the wall. Harry turned to glare at Zabini.

"I'm not going to...I don't want to woo him Potter," Zabini began, but stopped when Draco turned to glare at him.

"What did you say, Blaise?" Draco asked, his voice icy.

"I mean, I..." Zabini stammered, looking from Harry to Draco as if trying to decide which was the lesser evil. "Oh, for crying out loud, Draco," he snapped, "I'm trapped between a co...I mean a rock and a hard place here. If I stay with you, Potter kills me, if I break up with you, you kill me. What am I supposed to do anyway?"

"I'll tell you exactly what you're supposed to do," Draco replied smugly. "You and Potter both get a chance to woo me, based on certain conditions I set."

"But I—" Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"No buts, Potter. It's either both of you wooing me or neither of you. Do you accept?"

Harry thought about it for a minute, before sulkily asking, "What are the conditions?"

"First of all, neither of you can kill or even hurt each other. If either of you is hurt even accidentally, you lose."

"Lose?" asked Harry. "Lose what?"

"Lose the chance to woo me, of course," replied Draco, still smug. "If you lose, Blaise gets to be with me."

Blaise seemed interested in Draco's idea. "When you say we aren't allowed to hurt each other, does that include public humiliation?"

"Of course not!" said Draco, shocked. "Every Slytherin knows that public humiliation is perfectly acceptable, no matter what the game or the stakes."

"Good!" said Zabini, his smile fading only after noticing Harry's glare.

"So," said Draco, "Do you both accept?"

"Yes," said Zabini cheerfully, while Harry merely nodded.

"Great!" exclaimed Draco. "Let the wooing begin."

* * *

By now, Draco had returned to his human form, and the entire Great Hall slowly came back to its senses. Professor Dumbledore stood up and his eyes swept the room. "Five students down," he said, as he conjured stretchers for the students who had fainted after Harry's initial announcement.

Harry walked thoughtfully back to the Gryffindor table, only to find that Ron was one of the students who had fainted, and had been taken to the hospital wing.

"Ron fainted?" Harry asked Hermione, who had a frown on her face.

"Yes, what did you tell him yesterday?"

"I told him all about Draco, and he agreed to help me woo him," Harry said, feeling annoyed.

"Well, he seemed pretty surprised when you proclaimed that Malfoy was yours. I think his exact words before he fainted were 'What? How? _Him_?'"

Harry shook his head. "I suppose we'd better go see him in the hospital wing. Coming?"

Hermione nodded, picked up her bag, and left the Great Hall with Harry.

* * *


	7. The Wooing begins

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun! ****

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Wooing begins**

Eliot Barnes had grown up hearing stories about the Boy Who Lived. As a child, he had asked for Harry Potter toys instead of those of more popular wizards like Albus Dumbledore. When Eliot had joined Hogwarts, a year after Harry, he was excited to finally see his childhood idol in person. He became firm friends with Dennis Creevey, whose brother Colin was an avid fan of Harry Potter himself. Eliot spent several dozens of hours discussing Harry with the Creevey brothers.

In his fifth year at Hogwarts, Eliot realised that he was gay, and his fascination with Harry Potter grew into an intense crush. Eliot tried to talk intelligently to the object of his affections on quite a few occasions, but always lost his nerve at the last minute and turned into a bumbling idiot. Eventually Eliot settled on getting Harry's attention any way he could. He tried out for the Quidditch team and got a position as a Chaser. He tried to emulate Harry's best friends – he studied hard and topped his class in almost every subject, just like Hermione. He was a good student and became a Prefect in his Sixth year, following the example of both of Harry's best friends. He still hadn't got closer to Harry though. Harry did speak to him now, but never as anything more than a team mate.

Eliot had watched Harry flit between girlfriends and had accepted the fact that Harry was straight and would never be his. Which is why Harry's announcement that day shocked him into a faint. Harry, his Harry, was gay. Sure, he seemed obsessed with the evil blond git, of all people, but still – Harry was gay, Eliot had a chance.

Eliot was still mulling over this new development when Harry and Hermione entered the hospital wing. Hermione saw Ron immediately and started walking towards him, but Harry noticed Eliot two beds before Ron, and stopped by his bed.

"Eliot! Everything alright? Why are you in here?"

Eliot blushed. "I sort of fainted this morning and am waiting for Madam Pomfrey to release me."

Harry looked surprised. "Were you one of the students who fainted after my little...scene then?"

Eliot blushed further. "Yes, I was a little shocked that you...that you were...you know, and that you liked Malfoy. I had no idea."

Harry frowned. "D'you have a problem with ...that?"

"No, no, no," said Eliot hastily. "I was just surprised, that's all. Pleasantly surprised, I mean."

"Why pleasantly?" asked Harry.

"It's just that...well, I'm gay too, and I just...it's good to know that Harry Potter is as well."

"I'm not gay," Harry snapped. "I'm just...making an exception for Draco."

"Yeah," said Eliot quietly. "You made that pretty clear. You did everything but wear a shirt stating that Draco was your own personal sex kitten."

Harry grinned. "Now that's an idea," he said. Harry glanced towards Ron's bed, and continued, "Hey, I've got to go check up on Ron. See you later, hope you feel better soon."

"Yeah, see you," said Eliot sadly.

Harry walked over to Ron's bed, where the redhead and Hermione were having an animated conversation.

"Malfoy, Harry? _Malfoy_?" Ron asked, as soon as Harry was within earshot.

Harry gave an annoyed snort. "What's up with you, Ron? Didn't we just talk about this last night, and didn't you say you were okay with it?"

"You said that Lupin was your soul mate, not Malfoy!" Ron protested.

"Lupin?" asked Harry and Hermione together.

"Soul mate?" asked Eliot from his bed, causing the three to look over at him.

Hermione quickly cast a silencing spell around Ron's bed as Harry hissed, "Lupin is like a father to me, you big oaf, I was talking about Draco."

"But...but you said it was a magical creature...and you said he was dangerous when he changed...I thought you meant..." Ron broke off, seeming to fight for the right words.

"Yeah, Draco's a Decorus - a male Veela. I overheard Snape saying that I'm his soul mate."

"Malfoy's a Decorus?" Ron asked, still looking pale. "And you're his soul mate?"

"Yes...and yes. Didn't you see him change during breakfast?"

"I suppose I must have fainted before that," said Ron, looking rather sheepish. "It was a bit of a shock, hearing you talk about Malfoy that way. _Malfoy_, Harry?"

"Yes, Malfoy. And if you remember our conversation last night, you did agree to help me woo him."

Ron made a strangled sound and scowled.

A little while later, Madam Pomfrey came over and checked and released all five students who had fainted on hearing Harry's outburst. Eliot sadly followed the Gryffindor trio while Pansy Parkinson and Amy Zinger, the two Slytherins who had fainted, glared daggers at Harry as he left. Susan Bones, the lone Hufflepuff to fall, walked back to her classes as well.

"We've got to hurry up," Hermione told Harry and Ron as they walked out of the hospital wing. "Flitwick's class starts in less than five minutes."

"I've got to pick up something from my room," Harry told the other two suddenly. "Carry on, I'll meet you at Charms."

"Don't be late," Hermione shouted as Harry sprinted towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

"Today we will be learning about the Locus charm," Professor Flitwick's thin voice sounded around the room. Tuesday's Charms class was with the Gryffindors and Slytherins together. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to a very smug looking Blaise Zabini, a beautiful red rose lying on the desk in front of them. Draco smiled at Blaise, then turned his attention back to the professor, who continued, "This charm can be cast on any inanimate object to trace it. For example, if the Locus charm is cast on a ring, then the person who cast the charm can track down anybody wearing the ring as long as the charm is not ended. In order to try out this charm, choose anything you own – a quill, an inkbottle, a piece of parchment – and point your wand at it and say, '_Locus Investigo_.'" Whenever you want to track it, you cast the accompanying charm, '_Locus Ostendo_.'

The class had just begun practicing the Locus charm when Harry Potter, his face flushed from running, burst into the classroom. He was wearing a green shirt under his robes, which had been left open. There was bold silver lettering across the front of the shirt, which read, '_Draco Malfoy is my sex kitten_.' Below the lettering, there was a cat which stretched and purred every few minutes.

All the Gryffindors burst out laughing at Harry's shirt, while the Slytherins glared darkly at the Boy Who Lived. Draco Malfoy was scowling fiercely, while, next to him, Blaise Zabini had a mildly amused look on his face.

"Mr. Potter, you're late," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said earnestly. "I got caught up It won't happen again."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Take your seat and start practicing the charm. We are learning the Locus charm on page three hundred and sixty today."

Harry walked to the seat Ron and Hermione had saved for him. He stopped at Draco's desk, frowned at the rose that Draco was gently caressing, then crossed over to his seat and sat down scowling.

The rest of the class passed without incident, apart from a few wisecracks at Harry's expense. As the class ended and the students filed out of the classroom, Harry was stopped by a rather annoyed looking Draco.

"How dare you wear such a thing, Potter? I know your sense of fashion...well, it's non-existent really, but you've really outdone yourself in terms of what not to wear with this one. Just what did you think you were doing by wearing the shirt?"

"Wooing you, of course," Harry replied with a smile.

Draco let out an exaggerated sigh. "That is not wooing, Potter. _This_," he said holding up the blood red rose in his hand and smelling it dramatically, "is wooing." So saying, Draco turned towards Zabini, who was standing a couple of steps behind him, and pulled him into a deep, long kiss.

Harry clenched his fists and the air around them started swirling. Draco turned back to Harry to remind him, "Don't forget – no physical harm or you lose completely, Potter."

Harry's anger deflated as soon as it had ignited, and he turned to walk away, defeated.

"Oh, one more thing, Potter," said Draco, and Harry turned to face him. "I want the shirt. I cannot allow you to continue wearing that embarrassing article of clothing anymore."

"Alright, I'll send it to you tonight," Harry said resignedly.

"I don't think so. I want it now."

"Now? But I don't have a spare shirt with me."

"That's not my problem, now, is it? The shirt, Potter, now."

Harry scowled and shrugged off his robe. He peeled the shirt off his torso and threw it at Draco, put his robe back on, and started walking away quickly.

* * *

The other Gryffindors stayed away from Harry for the rest of the day as the dark haired wizard kept blowing things up and muttering, "A bloody rose? That's wooing? I'll show him bloody roses!"

Harry spent most of the evening in the library, going through thick volumes and intermittently taking down notes.

Eliot walked into the library a little after nine p.m. and walked over to where Harry was studiously reading from a book. He plopped down on the seat next to Harry and was rewarded with a scowl.

"Come to give me more pointers, Barnes?"

Eliot flinched. "I was just being sarcastic, Harry, I didn't know you would actually do it – wear the shirt I mean. You really are something else, you know." There was definitely a touch of awe in Eliot's voice.

Harry muttered under his breath and turned his attention back to his book.

"So you're really serious about Malfoy then?" Eliot tried again.

"Mm-hmmm," said Harry, not looking up from his book.

"And he's your soul mate?"

Harry looked up sharply at this. "Where'd you hear that?"

"I overheard you talking to Ron in the hospital wing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Is it true then?"

"Yeah," said Harry, staring at Eliot for a minute more before looking back at his book.

"Er...look, Harry. I know we're not friends or anything, but if you need help, I'm here for you."

"You mean more than you've already helped?" asked Harry, feeling rather mean.

"No, seriously, I can help. Are you still keen on...wooing Malfoy?"

"Yes." Harry sighed. "And I really don't want to justify this to anyone else. "So, if you're just here to give me your opinion on Malfoy—"

"No, no, that's not what I'm here for, believe me. Though I do think you deserve the best."

The last sentence was almost whispered. Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"What are you researching now?" Eliot asked Harry.

Harry looked suspiciously at Eliot, trying to decide if he was genuinely interested in helping him. Looking at Eliot's earnest face, he relented.

"Well, since Draco likes bloody flowers so much, I've been trying to find a way to make sure he's happy. I've actually found a spell that can give him just what he wants. I'm just trying to read up a little more on it."

"I think flowers are really romantic, Harry. Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got this under control. Thanks for your support though. It's been really frustrating having everyone trying to convince me that Draco's the spawn of evil. Not that I think he's not. But I still want him, you know." Harry sighed.

"I know. The heart wants what it wants, doesn't it? Don't worry, Harry, it will work out," said Eliot, patting Harry gently on the back. His touch was almost a caress.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, mate." Harry then looked back to his book and sighed. "I suppose I'd better get back to that spell now."

"Good luck, Harry. And you can ask me for help anytime you need it, alright? See you later then, good night."

"'Night," said Harry, already engrossed in his book once more.

Eliot walked silently out of the library.

* * *

Well, there's the next installment. Please review if you're reading this and like it , it really motivates me to keep writing!


	8. Potter's Punishment

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Potter's punishment**

Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning looking forward to the day ahead. He was feeling a lot better this morning, compared to the previous morning. He had woken up the previous morning with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had remembered losing control and turning into his Cattus form the previous night, and seducing Blaise. Not only that, he had basically outed himself to all of Slytherin, and the news that he was not as straight as he seemed would soon reach his father's ears.

Draco had trudged along to the Great Hall, where he found, to his surprise, that everybody thought that he had attacked Blaise, not seduced him. At least his façade of heterosexuality was intact, and this little incident could do nothing but help his bad boy image. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. Beside him, Blaise sullenly picked at his food, obviously worried about his reputation as well. Then Potter had stormed to his table and pretty much announced to the world that not only was Draco gay, but he was with Blaise, _and_ was deeply desired by the Boy Who Lived. Draco's fury had erupted when Potter had manhandled Blaise, trying to get his way yet again. Draco had not been able to control his transformation and had lifted Potter right off the ground. But when Potter had touched him, it had sent the most wonderful calming feeling through Draco. Luckily, he had been able to control his emotions and had managed to get Potter and Blaise to agree to woo him.

Draco grinned as he thought of Potter's first unsuccessful attempt at wooing him. To be honest, the shirt had amused him, but he was not about to let Potter best him yet again. Although he had been tempted when Potter had taken off his shirt and thrown it at him. Who knew that Potter had been hiding _that_ under his oversized clothes?

Draco shook his head, hoping to shake away those thoughts. The only reason he had agreed to be wooed was to embarrass Potter and get one up on him. There was no way he was letting Potter win this game.

Draco got up and showered and dressed for the day. Making sure his hair was set just right, he left with Vince and Greg for breakfast.

Draco walked confidently to the Slytherin table, and his eyes dared anyone to make fun of him. With his two henchmen by his side, it seemed like the rest of Slytherin had accepted his sexual orientation and his entanglement with Blaise and Potter.

Draco casually looked over to the Gryffindor table where Potter was deep in conversation with a sixth year – Barnes or something. Draco's eyes scanned the hall and rested on Blaise, who was sitting a couple of seats away, smiling warmly. Draco grinned back.

Midway during the meal, the regular host of owls descended upon the students, dropping letters and packages. Blaise's dark brown owl dropped a neatly wrapped package tied with a red ribbon for Draco. Draco carefully opened the package to find a box of Honeyduke's Super Deluxe Chocolates. There was a silver note attached to the box, which read,

_Not as sweet as your kiss,   
__That is what I most miss.   
__Do accept my gift so true,   
__For my darling, it's you I woo.   
__-Yours, Blaise_

Draco first frowned at the sappy and badly written poetry, and then shrugged. After all, it had been his idea to be wooed, so he supposed he'd have to deal with the inevitable candy, flowers, and silly sonnets it involved.

Draco opened the box and popped one of the chocolates into his mouth, closing his eyes as the delicious sweet melted in his mouth. He opened his eyes and thanked Blaise for his gift, and then looked over at Potter, who was glaring furiously between Draco and Blaise. Draco caught Potter's eye and gently shook his finger at him, and Potter looked away.

The rest of the meal went on as usual, but when Draco was leaving the Great Hall with Blaise, Vince and Greg, he was accosted by Potter, who had his wand pointed at Draco. The Slytherin's heart skipped a beat, wondering if he had pushed Potter too far this time.

Potter muttered under his breath, still pointing his wand at Draco, and a shower of rose petals appeared on the floor before Draco. Draco let out a breath of relief at still being alive, looked from Potter to the petals, and then walked a few steps, noticing that more petals appeared before him as he walked, like a red carpet.

"Mr. Potter," Snape's voice sounded just before him, and Draco turned back to hear what the professor had to say. Snape was now standing in front of Potter.

"Who, may I ask, did you expect would clean this up?"

"Won't the house elves do it?" Potter asked, rather cheekily, in Draco's opinion.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher. And I expect you to stop that spell this instant and clean up the mess you have created.

"But Sir," said Potter, looking faintly panicked, "the spell works for a day and I don't know how to end it."

Snape grinned evilly. "Then I suppose you will just have to follow Mr. Malfoy wherever he goes and clean up after him, won't you?"

Potter opened his mouth, presumably to yell or shout or protest in some way, but apparently thought the better of it and nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing, Potter," said Snape, conjuring up a duster, a dust pan, and a big plastic bag. "You will clean it up manually, without magic. Have fun," So saying, Snape swept away with a swish of his robes.

Potter stared at Snape's back for a few minutes before Draco called to him, "You heard the man, Potter, on your hands and knees. I have places to go and you have floors to clean."

Draco walked leisurely out of the Hall, soft red petals appearing before his feet as he walked. Behind him, Potter scrambled to collect the petals, hastily scooping them into the bag, while the rest of the students looked on incredulously.

Draco enjoyed the next few hours considerably. He walked along with Blaise through the corridors of Hogwarts, having ditched Vince and Greg at some point. Draco had his arm around Blaise as they talked and laughed while Potter furiously swept up the rose petals behind them. The look on Potter's face as Draco ambled on with Blaise was priceless, and Draco decided that Potter torture was definitely his favourite hobby.

Potter followed Draco into every class, glaring and muttering what must surely have been obscenities. Finally, classes were over and dinner was done, and Draco retired to the Slytherin Common room, still followed by Potter.

Draco paused at the entrance of the Common Room, wondering if Potter would follow. Potter did, and Draco sat there for the next couple of hours, talking to his friends, while Potter sat in a corner, getting up every few minutes to clean the petals.

Eventually, it was time for Draco to retire for the night, and he said his goodnights and headed to the Head Boy's room. Potter made to follow him, but Draco stopped him short.

"Just where do you think you're going, Potter?"

Potter looked rather smug for someone who had been following Draco on his hands and knees all day.

"Professor Snape's orders," Potter replied. "I have to follow you till the spell ends, which should be around breakfast time tomorrow. I suppose that means I get to come into your room as well."

"No way!" shouted Draco. "This is my personal space and I won't have it contaminated by the likes of you."

"Maybe you should go to Professor Snape then and have my punishment repealed," Potter challenged.

Draco thought about doing just that, then remembered that Longbottom had turned Snape's hair purple during their last class, and Snape was undoubtedly still in a foul mood even now. Draco decided that allowing Potter in his room was the lesser of the two evils. So he whispered the password to his door, and the wood elf who was guarding the entrance to his room let both him and Potter in.

"I'm going to shower now," said Draco, looking back at Potter. He was shocked at the lusty look he saw in Potter's eyes. "And before you think it, there's no way in hell you're following me in there, you hear? You can clean up in there after I'm done."

Potter looked crestfallen, but agreed to this, and sat on the armchair next to Draco's bed.

A short while later, Draco, freshly showered and feeling (and he was sure, smelling) wonderfully clean, emerged from the bathroom. Potter's eyes widened as he gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

"Down, boy," Draco teased, and continued, "I think I'm going to turn in now. You can sleep anywhere you want, except in my bed."

Draco got into his bed, then added, "And you'd better not touch anything in here and get your germs all over it, Potter."

"Good night Draco." Potter's soft voice floated over to him a short while later.

"Mm-hmmm," Draco replied sleepily, as he flicked his wand and turned off the lights in the room. He vaguely registered Potter using the bathroom and then settling on the sofa for the night.

* * *

Harry lay awake for a long time, listening to Draco's gentle snores. He would never have imagined that the proud, sophisticated Slytherin could do something as common as snore. Of course, Draco made it sound so sexy, it wasn't even snoring, more like a sensual humming.

Harry closed his eyes and mulled over the day's events. He had been sure that showering the Decorus with roses for a day would win him his attention, but his plan had backfired. Following Draco on his hands and knees, and sweeping up after him had been frustrating and humiliating. Seeing Draco purposely cosy up to Blaise had been even worse. But Harry had reminded himself that this would all be worth it once he got his hands on the irresistible blond, and somehow managed to survive without hexing a single person all day. More importantly, Harry had prevented himself from being hauled to Azkaban for the well deserved murder of one Blaise Zabini.

The evening in the Slytherin Common Room had been bearable, since most of the Slytherins had just ignored him after a while.

But now, he was sleeping _in_ Draco's room, just a few feet away from the creature that had invaded his fantasies and dreams for the last few days and nights. Right now, Harry wanted nothing more than to creep into Draco's bed with him and turn all his dreams into reality.

But Harry couldn't do it, couldn't take advantage of Draco like that. But Merlin, he wanted Draco so much right now. When Draco had stepped out of the shower, looking every bit an angel, it had taken Harry everything he had to keep himself from attacking the heavenly creature in front of him.

No, Harry was determined that he would woo Draco, and have him willingly. Even if every moment without the blond was pure torture.

Harry sighed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Draco was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of pained shouts and thuds. He got up and cast a quick _Lumos_, only to see Potter thrashing about on the sofa, clutching his head, screaming, '_No, please...No!_' followed by loud sobs. Without any conscious decision, Draco transformed into his Cattus form, sprouting blond hair all over his body, and shrinking in height a bit.

The Decorus got on his hands and knees and crawled towards Potter, who seemed to be crying in pain. Draco got up onto the sofa and gently nuzzled his way past Potter's hands and curled up against Potter's chest, still purring comfortingly.

Potter, who had curled up into a ball during his nightmare, brought his arms around Draco, and continued crying into the soft fur. After a while, Potter's sobs subsided and he seemed to drift into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A/N:  There's another chapter!  I love writing random silliness, so please bear with me.  Oh, and the rose petal idea came from the movie "Coming to America." I found it really funny how those girls threw flowers before the royal family wherever they went.  Anyways, hope you liked it - please review!  Thanks for all the reviews so far, reading your reviews gets me off my lazy butt and gets me writing. 


	9. The morning after

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

* * *

****

**Chapter 8 – The morning after**

Harry awoke the next morning, feeling decidedly warm and comfortable. He lay still for a few minutes, relishing the warm feeling around him. For once, he had woken up feeling happy and content. He was lying on his back, and had his arms around something warm and sweet smelling. A soft breath gently tickled his neck, and Harry smiled as he opened his eyes. And he opened his eyes wider.

He was lying on some kind of sofa. With Draco Malfoy in his arms. The blond was sleeping on his stomach, with his head snuggled against Harry's neck, and his left arm around Harry's waist.

Harry racked his brains to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Draco making some snarky comment and going to sleep in his own bed. And Harry had dozed off on the sofa, alone. Harry remembered the strong temptation to slip in Draco's bed, but he had resisted, hadn't he? And it was Draco on the sofa, not Harry in Draco's bed, so obviously this was not something Harry had initiated. Had Draco come of his own free will to sleep with Harry? Harry looked down at himself and Draco and was relieved to find that they were both fully dressed. Phew, so at least he had not somehow accosted the blond in his sleep and ravished him. It still made no sense though.

Harry thought some more and remembered the nightmare he had had. It had been so real, and he had felt Voldemort trying to break into his mind again. There was blood...so much blood. And it hurt so badly. And then, suddenly, it had changed. The dream that had followed was one he had had before, of Draco, in his Cattus form, comforting him. That...that didn't really happen, did it? He remembered holding on to cat-Draco in his dream, and feeling warmth and comfort radiate off him. Had Draco really climbed onto the sofa in the middle of the night just to comfort him?

Without really knowing about it, Harry began running his fingers through Draco's soft platinum strands. Draco sighed a couple of times, then tried to turn, and when he found that his movement was restricted, opened his eyes. And opened his eyes wider.

"Potter?" he squeaked, and tried to extricate himself from Harry's embrace.

Harry reluctantly released him, and Draco scrambled off the sofa, and stood staring at Harry.

"What the heck were you thinking, Potter? I clearly told you to stay away from my bed."

Harry merely raised his eyebrows as Draco looked first at the sofa, and then at his own bed, which lay empty.

"You...I...what did you do to me?" Draco asked faintly.

"I didn't do anything. I woke up a few minutes ago, and you were lying next to me."

"But I wouldn't...I would never...I'm not..." Draco mumbled.

Harry sat up and gently curled his fingers around Draco's wrist, but Draco wrenched his hand away from Harry.

"Don't touch me, Potter," Draco growled. "I'll find out what you've done to me. You'll pay for this, you'll see."

"Draco, listen to me, I didn't do anything. I had a nightmare, and I think you turned into...into your furry alter ego and climbed onto the sofa with me."

"What? No, I wouldn't do that. Why would I care if you had nightmares? You're lying, Potter."

Harry stood up now, his feelings of contentment slowly dissipating into annoyance.

"Well, then, why don't you tell me what _you_ think happened?" Harry asked.

Draco hesitated. "You must have...I wouldn't do that willingly. Not unless you threatened me or something...."

"Look, it's not a big deal, alright? Nothing happened. Look at us. We're both fully dressed. And completely lacking embarrassing wet spots on our pants. Nothing happened. So let's just drop it, shall we?"

Draco had looked down hurriedly at his pyjamas as soon as Harry had mentioned embarrassing wet spots, and could find nothing to contradict Harry's claim.

"Fine," Draco growled. "But I've got my eye on you, Potter. You try anything funny with me, and Father will make sure you pay for it."

Harry snorted. "That's your idea of a good threat? Have you forgotten that your father works for the creature who has been trying to kill me ever since I was a baby? Unsuccessfully, if I may add. Ooh, I'm just shivering in my pants, Draco." Harry raised his voice to a high pitched whine, and Draco strode angrily towards the bathroom, fresh rose petals appearing as he walked.

"Whatever, Potter. Just watch your back," Draco said, before slamming the bathroom door.

Harry, not one to leave without having the last word, shouted at the door. "Well, just so you know, you snore like a girl!"

Harry scowled, not sure whether Draco had heard him, and then bent down and began to pick up the rose petals.

* * *

Harry scowled into his cereal, muttering about unreasonable blonds as Ron and Hermione watched him worriedly. 

Harry had followed Draco into the Great Hall, and had stayed by his side and cleaned up the rose petals on the ground till the spell ended, which happened just as breakfast was ending. As soon as the petals stopped, Harry huffed over to the Gryffindor table, and began swallowing large gulps of cereal, and intermittently stuffing slices of toast into his mouth. Ron and Hermione waited with him as he hurried through the meal, though they were already done with breakfast.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, for the third time.

"I said I was fine, alright. I made a mistake. I thought he would like the flowers, but he apparently prefers the gifts that _Zabini_ gives him. I don't know why I even bother. He hates me. Even though he..." Harry trailed off, pausing his rapid ingestion of food to bite at his lower lip.

"Even though he..?" prompted Hermione.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. He thinks it was a trick. He hates me even more because of it."

"Harry, did something happen while you were with Malfoy last evening?"

Harry turned to face his friends. "He...look, you can't tell anyone this, alright? It's just...I had a nightmare or a vision or something in the middle of the night. It felt like Voldemort attacking my mind again. I was in pain and Malfoy, he changed and he...he comforted me."

Ron gasped at this, and this earned him a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"How did he comfort you?" Hermione asked, turning back to Harry.

"I don't know. He just turned into his cat form, and I felt safe. The vision went away and I started dreaming of...of other things. Then he woke up this morning and denied that any of it had happened. He thought it was some kind of a trick."

Harry sighed. "He just hates me more now."

Hermione was looking shrewdly at Harry now. "Or maybe he just wants to believe that he does." She rummaged through her school bag, took out a bunch of parchments and handed it over to Harry. "Harry, this is some of the research I have been doing on Decoruses. Just various facts I found in different books. Read it. I think you'll find it very interesting."

Harry took the offered sheets of parchment and stuffed them into his bag. He got up and started to leave the Great Hall, before Hermione stopped him and put a quick deodorising spell on him. Ron snickered, and Harry scowled.

"Hey, I didn't have a chance to go to the dormitory and shower and change," Harry grumbled.

"Well, you smell great now," Hermione offered, stifling a chuckle of her own.

Harry had just stepped out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione when Eliot stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Harry," Eliot said, smiling widely at Harry and nodding at Ron and Hermione. "How did it go? Are you alright? Malfoy didn't try anything, did he?"

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry smiled weakly. "No, not really. It went fine. Not very successful, but at least I'm still alive, I suppose."

"Don't worry, Harry, everything will work out fine," Eliot said, holding Harry's hand and giving it a small squeeze, before walking towards his own class.

"Harry has a fan, Harry has a fan," Ron sang as soon as Eliot was out of earshot.

"What?" asked Harry, shooting Ron a puzzled look.

"Come on mate, don't tell me you haven't noticed – Eliot is totally into you."

Harry stopped abruptly. "Of course he's not. He's just being a friend."

"Doesn't he touch you a lot for being just a friend?" Hermione asked, a suspiciously innocent look in her eyes.

"He's just...gah! Stop taking the mickey! You're terrible the both of you," said Harry, bursting into laughter. "Eliot! Next you'll be saying that Colin has a crush on me!"

Harry chuckled as they walked into their classroom for their next lesson, History of Magic. Ron and Hermione shared a look and followed Harry into the classroom.

* * *

Professor Bin's monotonous voice floated in and out of Harry's consciousness. Harry had successfully charmed his paper a beautiful baby pink and had drawn a rather flattering sketch of Draco, and was adding his finishing touches to it, when he received a pinch from Hermione. Harry turned to see what she wanted, and she mouthed, "Read what I gave you." 

'Oh yeah, the parchments,' Harry thought as he dug into his bag and removed the sheets that Hermione had given him. It must be important if Hermione thought it was worth reading it in Binn's class.

Harry uncurled the parchments and noticed that Hermione had neatly jotted down paragraphs, with their references, as well as a number of bullets for key points. Harry rolled his eyes. Only Hermione would take so much effort for something that didn't even have to be handed in.

He began reading.

The beginning was a short introduction to Decoruses and the legend surrounding how Decoruses were created. Apparently in ancient times, only female Veela had powers, and their male counterparts were ordinary wizards. However, Decorum Phillum, a young male descendant of the Veela, had worked hard and appeased the Veela God, Viagra, and had attained powers more than that of even female Veela. His children, all male, inherited his powers and came to be knows as Decoruses.

Harry skimmed through the next section which detailed a list of Decorum's descendants, and how the Decorus line was diluted by marriage into non-Veela bloodlines.

The next section was a description of Decoruses and their powers, and this Harry read carefully.

_Decoruses are among the most powerful magical creatures on Earth. Pure Decoruses possess powers unimaginable to common wizarding folk, and were at one time, classified as highly dangerous creatures by the MoM (Ministry of Magic.) However, with the dilution of the Decorus bloodline, pure Decoruses have become extinct. The last pure Decorus was killed in 1526 after he went crazy in a jealous fit and murdered sixteen wizards for allegedly lusting after his bride to be. It had taken an army of over a hundred wizards to finally capture and kill the crazed Decorus, after he was deemed to be 'dangerous and homicidal' by the medi-witches at St. Mungo's._

_Partial Decoruses exist even today, but their powers are far less than that of pure Decoruses. Decoruses, both pure and partial, are most powerful and dangerous in their Cattus form, where they lose most of their ability to think rationally and are driven only by emotions. In their Cattus form, Decoruses are like animals, and respond only to the most basic emotional stimuli. In this state, a Decorus's power increases ten-fold and the only thing that can calm an angry Decorus is the touch of a creature that the Decorus cares about. Because of their increased power and reduced capacity to analyse situations in their Cattus form, Decoruses are most dangerous in that state._

_Decoruses are fiercely loyal and terribly possessive creatures. Nothing matters to them more than the well being of their loved ones, and if a creature that a Decorus cares about is in any kind of danger, the Decorus will instinctively turn into his Cattus form and protect that creature with everything he has._

_There are a number of myths and legends suggesting that like certain other magical creatures, Decoruses also have a soul mate, or one creature that they are destined to be with all their life. Legend suggests that Decoruses mate for life, and if rejected by their mate, pine away and die without them. Old wives' tales also hint that because of Decoruses' tendencies towards violence, they often exhibit argumentative and even violent behaviour towards their mates. None of these legends or myths, however, have been proven, and to this day, Decoruses remain an oddity and an enigma to scienti-witches and wizards._

Harry looked up from his reading and turned towards Hermione, who now seemed to be paying rapt attention to Professor Binn's lecture.

Harry pondered about what he had just read. Did it mean that Draco was affected by his touch only because he was Draco's soul mate, or did the Slytherin actually care about him?

Harry was confused about his own feelings towards the Decorus. In the beginning, Harry had felt nothing but an overwhelming lust and passion for the beautiful blond, but after spending hours thinking about him, he had come to appreciate the Slytherin's other, non-physical assets as well. Like his sharp wit, his off-beat sense of humour, his intensity towards everything he set out to do...Harry could go on for ages.

Harry sighed. He'd have to have a talk with Hermione and Ron about this, and hopefully they would help him figure things out.

* * *

Later that evening, Draco lay on his bed, frowning as he re-read the letter from his father. It was short and to the point. 

_Draco,_

_Strange rumours, which concern you, Blaise Zabini, and Harry Potter, have reached my ears. Please respond at the earliest with an explanation._

_Father._

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  What could he tell his father?  Hell, he would like an explanation himself.  The previous night, he had felt Potter's pain, it had coursed through his own veins like poison, and Draco had felt the urge to help and protect Potter.  Snuggling with Potter had comforted Draco almost as much as it had seemed to comfort Potter, even though it was something he could not explain or rationalise. 

Draco could not figure out what was going on with him and Potter.  His father had explained to him that he might feel protective urges towards his friends and lovers, but towards Potter?  He didn't care for him!  It made no sense whatsoever that he would turn into his Cattus form and try to comfort Potter.  There was no way Potter was actually his soul mate, was there?  And yet, the evidence was overwhelming. 

It's a trick, Draco thought to himself. Potter's been messing with my mind. I will never accept that he's my soul mate. I feel nothing for him but hatred. And I think it's time for me to show him just how much I _don't_ care.

* * *

A/N:  Okay, so there's chapter 8.  Don't be too mad at me, did you really think Draco would accept being in the same sofa as Harry that easily.  He's a stubborn little kitty, I tell you! 

Thanks for all your kind reviews!  It's really got me getting up early to write and edit this story.

Morena Evensong:  I laughed so much when I read about your catnip idea.  I totally did not think of this and already have a good bit of the story written out, so I can't put it in, but I wish I could have thought of it.  That would have been really cool!

Fang and Yoda: you really made my day with that review.  Thanks so much and I hope you don't hate me for this chapter.  Trust me though, good things do come to those who wait...

Thanks to all my other reviewers - reading your comments really does make happy.

Be on the lookout for the next chapter where inDenial!Draco tries to prove how much he wants to hurt Harry.


	10. Fighting it

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

**To all who reviewed:** Thank you, thank you for taking time out to say a word or two, that always makes my day and makes writing worth it!

Morena Evensong: LOL - I think we share the same sense of humour! ;)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Fighting it**

Draco slept soundly that night, though his dreams were invaded by beautiful green eyes and messy black hair and cuddling in the dark. In the morning, Draco was sickened and ashamed of himself. He ate his breakfast slowly, lost in thought. He ignored Blaise who was chatting nineteen to the dozen, and instead, sneaked glances at Potter every few minutes when the Gryffindor wasn't looking. Potter was talking to that sixth year, Barnes, again. Damn it, these days every time he looked at Potter that damn Barnes was around him. Touching him, holding his hand, whispering in his ear. Potter was supposed to be wooing Draco, and Barnes had no right to cling to Potter like that. And Potter seemed supremely unconcerned about Barnes' proximity.

Draco frowned. No, no, no. These were the thoughts he was trying to avoid. He didn't care who Potter hung around with. He didn't care for Potter in the least. This was just some sort of trick of Potter's and Draco would overcome it. Draco had decided that he would get back at Potter by humiliating him and his friends. That would hit Potter where it hurt the most. Potter was going down and Draco would be the one on top of him, gently caressing his face, rubbing against him... No, no, no, Potter was going down, and Draco would be the one to kick him in the ribs. Yes, that was better.

Draco waited as the students started trickling out of the Great Hall after breakfast. As he saw Potter and his groupies get ready to leave, Draco himself stood up and walked towards the door. He caught Potter just as he was outside the door, and gave him his patented Malfoy condescending look.

"A word, if you please, Potter. In private," said Draco, looking pointedly at Barnes, Weasley, and Granger, who had stopped, and were looking interestedly at Draco.

* * *

Harry was delighted at the thought of Draco speaking to him. He promptly told his friends to carry on, and followed Draco into an empty classroom. Once there, he looked expectantly at Draco.

Draco opened his school bag and removed a t-shirt from it. Harry recognised the t-shirt as the one that Draco had confiscated from him a couple of days ago. The sketch of the purring cat had been replaced with a sketch of a shiny silver snake on a throne. A lion lay sheepishly at the foot of the throne, looking up at the snake and salivating. The lettering on the shirt now read, 'Slytherins Rule. Gryffindors Drool.'

Harry frowned as Draco pushed the shirt towards him.

"I want you to wear this all day today, Potter."

"And why would I do that?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth.

"Well, you're wooing me, aren't you? Wear this all day and you get to kiss me. Anywhere you want. For as long as you want." Draco looked smugly at Harry, as if daring him to reject this offer.

Harry was torn. There was nothing he wanted more than to kiss Draco. In fact, right now, standing in such close proximity to the blond was driving Harry crazy. He clenched his fists to keep himself from lunging at the smirking Slytherin and ravishing him.

But to wear that t-shirt? That was disloyalty at its worst. Gryffindors were all about loyalty and wearing the shirt would alienate Harry from them.

What was more important? A chance to kiss Draco, and hopefully win his heart, or the opinions of his house mates who, to be honest, had turned their backs on him in the past. Harry remembered his second year when everybody was suspicious of him, thinking him to be the heir of Slytherin.

But wait a minute. What if Harry could have both, the kiss from Draco as well as the friendship of his housemates? Draco had merely asked him to wear the shirt, not display it. All he needed to do was wear his robes tightly over the t-shirt, and nobody would even know it was there. And he would get that delicious kiss from Draco at the end of it.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Harry. "But I get to kiss you anywhere I want if I wear the shirt all day, right?"

Draco grinned. "Anywhere you want, Potter. _If_ you wear the shirt all day, you can meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower after dinner. And you can kiss me anywhere on my person."

"It's a deal," said Harry, inwardly congratulating himself on his clever scheme. He reached for the shirt and took it from Draco, who didn't budge an inch.

"If you don't mind, Draco, I'm going to put this shirt on now. Unless you want to watch me undress."

Draco blushed and then snorted. "Like I would want to see you naked, Potter." Draco turned with a swish of his robes, not unlike Snape, Harry noted absently, and walked out of the classroom.

Once alone, Harry took off his robe, and substituted the shirt he was wearing for the one Draco had given him. He carefully buttoned his robe, making sure that no one could see what was under it. Putting his old shirt in his bag, he walked towards his next class.

* * *

At lunch, Draco noticed that Potter had cleverly done up his robes completely so that the shirt Draco had given him was not visible at all. Draco scowled. Obviously, his brain was so distracted by Potter that he had not thought through his plan clearly. Not a problem though. What he needed to do was to embarrass Potter, and he was determined to reveal the t-shirt before the day was done. It was time to put the famous Gryffindor loyalty to the test.

* * *

Harry was feeling extremely pleased with himself. The entire day had gone without incident, and he was in his last class, Herbology. He had worn the t-shirt all day, and in just a couple of short hours, he would be snogging Draco in the Astronomy Tower. It was too good to be true. Harry excitedly planted the Krarelum in his gloved hands in an earthen pot, taking care not to let the extract stain any part of him. He was almost done when Lavender Brown bumped into him, dropping the flask of Krarelum extract all over Harry's robes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry," Lavender said, not looking sorry at all. "Let me get these robes off, the extract is a permanent dye, and will seep through your clothes to your skin if we don't get it off."

Harry protested, but Hermione, who was nearby, nodded her agreement and tapped her wand once, muttering a disrobing spell. Harry's robes slid effortlessly to the ground.

The entire class, whose attention had been drawn to Harry after the collision with Lavender, gasped as they noticed Harry's shirt for the first time. Harry stood like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide as he saw the looks of his house mates go from surprise to disbelief and then anger.

Harry stared around the class, and his gaze came to rest on Lavender, who unlike the others, had a guilty look on her face.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Harry hissed at Lavender.

"Harry, I'm sorry, Malfoy...he said it was a prank. I didn't want to do it but he...he purred, and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't refuse him. I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

"What's that you're wearing, Harry?" That was Seamus and he was definitely not happy.

"I'm sorry, it was a dare," Harry mumbled, not ready to look at the disgusted looks his house mates were giving him.

"Well, we're glad we finally know what you think about Gryffindors," said Dean, and a chorus of voices added on to his.

"Why hide it under your robes, Harry? If that's what you feel, wear it proudly. In fact, you'd better make sure everybody can see it at dinner, wouldn't want anyone to miss this."

"Yeah, let all of Hogwarts know what a traitor Harry Potter really is."

"Is there no depth you wouldn't sink to for Malfoy, Harry?"

"That's enough," Ron finally shouted. "Just lay off Harry, all of you."

Hermione stood next to Harry and glared defiantly at the rest of the class as well.

The other Gryffindors just turned their backs on Ron and Hermione as well, leaving the trio to finish their work in silence.

* * *

After class, Harry ran to his dormitory and put on a different robe, but Seamus had pulled it open just as Harry sat down to dinner, leaving Harry's shirt for all of Hogwarts to see.

The Great Hall buzzed with talk of how Harry Potter was so crazy for Draco Malfoy that he would do just about anything to appease him. Whispers floated by that if Malfoy asked Harry to become a Death Eater, Harry would gladly agree. All over the hall, students were whispering and pointing at Harry, and the Slytherins looked on at the spectacle with unmasked glee.

Harry sat quietly and ate his dinner, flanked by Ron and Hermione. Eliot, Ginny, and the Creevies sat by Harry loyally, and were ostracised by the rest of the Gryffindors for it.

Harry felt like it was second year all over again. He looked over at Draco, who surprisingly enough, was not cackling in glee like his fellow Slytherins. He looked almost sorry, and quickly looked away as Harry caught his eye. Harry bit his lip and continued with his dinner, smiling small smiles at his few remaining friends.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath and opened the door to the little room at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He knew Potter was already in there; dinner was done a short while ago. He cast a quiet '_Lumos'_ and looked around the tiny, but comfortable room.

Potter was sitting on a cushioned seat next to one of the big windows in the room. His eyes darted towards Draco for an in instant and then he looked back out of the window. 'Nox,' said Draco quietly, realising that there was sufficient moonlight in the little room to be able to see. The light at the tip of his wand went out.

In the pale moonlight, Potter looked so...delicate and vulnerable. Seeing him like that broke something deep within Draco, and it took him everything he had not to walk over to the bench and take the pensive boy in his arms. Draco stood where he was, waiting for Potter to collect his 'reward.'

Potter continued looking out of the window for a while, before turning to Draco.

"That wasn't very nice of you, making me wear that offensive shirt and then getting Lavender to drop the dye on my robes. Not very nice, but very Malfoyish. Very Slytherin. Was it worth it for you? Did it make you happy? Was it fulfilling for you to see the Golden Boy of Gryffindor shunned by the rest of his house?"

Potter's quiet voice almost broke Draco's resolve to be mean to the Gryffindor. Almost. After all, Draco reminded himself, a Malfoy is nothing if not untouchable and imperturbable. He would not allow his newly discovered feelings for Potter to soften him.

"It was certainly amusing, Potter. Especially since you did it so willingly. The question is, is it worth it for you? Is being able to kiss me worth going against your housemates?"

Potter turned back to look out of the window. "I sometimes ask myself that. Is any of it worth it? What are you doing to me, Draco? What's happening to me?"

Draco began to feel annoyed. "Don't blame for not being able to control your hormones, Potter. You wanted something and you paid the price. Now, are you going to collect, or should I just go back to the dungeons?"

Potter turned to stare at Draco for what seemed like a long time. Finally he got up from the seat, and started walking towards Draco.

"I can kiss you anywhere I like? For as long as I like?"

"Yes, that was the deal, and I am a man of my word."

By now, Potter was standing about a foot away from Draco. He reached out and ran a finger down Draco's cheek. Draco found it difficult to keep breathing steadily as Potter's finger traced his lips.

"As for your question, Draco, I think you're worth it." Potter's voice was soft and as he stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips, Draco found Potter's lips even softer.

Draco fought every urge within him to kiss Potter back, and kept his lips tightly closed. Potter placed gentle kisses on Draco's lips, and all over Draco's face. Draco felt Potter's left hand encircling his waist and pulling them closer together. Draco stood rigidly, fighting the desire to give in, to let Potter have what he wanted, to let himself have what he wanted.

After a few more teasingly sweet kisses on Draco's face and lips, Potter reached down and took a hold of both of Draco's hands. He kissed the other boy's knuckles, before placing a final kiss on Draco's lips, and stepping back.

Draco managed to keep his voice smug even though his heart was aching with the sheer tenderness of Potter's kisses. But that was not something he would allow Potter to know.

"Is that it then? Are you done collecting your reward? I would have expected something a lot more passionate from you. But then, you are the symbol of everything that is good and decent in the world, aren't you? I shouldn't really be surprised."

"I didn't want to...that was all I wanted. Look Draco, I..." Potter took a deep breath and bit his lip. "I just want you to let me...let me care for you. That's all. And...thank you for the kiss."

Potter brushed Draco's cheek with the back of his hand, and turned to leave.

"Good night, Draco," said Potter, walking towards the door. In a couple of swift paces, he had reached the door. "You're worth it," Potter said softly, not looking back at Draco as he opened the door and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Finally alone, Draco ran a hand through his hair, and walked over to the seat that Potter had vacated just a few moments earlier.

He traced his lips with his own fingers, remembering the feel of Potter's hands and lips on them.

"No I'm not, Harry. You're the only one that's worth it. I am completely unworthy of you."

Draco broke down then, sobs racking his body as he turned into his Cattus form and curled around himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there's another chappie. Draco's close to getting out of denial, don't you think? 


	11. Draco's dilemma

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Draco's dilemma**

Draco woke up early the next morning, cold and shivering in the little room atop the Astronomy Tower. He groaned as he got up and walked towards the dungeons.

This would not do at all.

Perhaps Snape was right and Harry really was his soul mate. But if that was true, what did it mean for him? His father would never allow them to be together. Draco still hadn't replied to Lucius' letter, not quite knowing what to say to him. What would he tell his father? 'Yes, Father, the rumours are quite true; I'm gay, I have been shagging Blaise, and both he and the Boy Who Lived are currently wooing me. Oh, and I allowed Potter to kiss me last night, and it was the sweetest kiss of my life and I just might be falling in…well, beginning to care for him, at least.' He was sure that that would go down _really _well with his father.

But Harry...what was he to do about Harry? Draco knew he had to talk to him, he wasn't sure what he would say to him, whether he would punch the daylights out of him or snog him into oblivion, but he _had_ to meet Harry. Part of Draco wanted to hurt Harry, to humiliate him, to punish him for what he was doing to Draco, but the other part, his soft, furry side, just wanted to hold Harry close and never let go. Draco sighed loudly as he walked back to his dormitory.

Draco got back to his room, busied himself for a couple of hours and finally went down for breakfast, wondering how he would look Harry in the eye and maintain his cool reserve.

Finally reaching the Great Hall, Draco nodded aristocratically to greet his fellow Slytherins before sitting down. He was soon inundated with questions that his house mates had been too shocked to ask the previous night.

"Is it true that Potter is now your sex slave? Does he do anything you tell him to?"

"Will you be taking him to Malfoy Manor for the holidays? What does your father say about it?"

"I can't believe you finally broke Potter. You truly are the Prince of Slytherin."

"What did you do to him? Is he really willing to bend to your every whim?"

"Tell us what happened with Potter!"

Draco merely lifted his hand, and silence fell around the table.

"Malfoys don't kiss and tell," he said with a smirk. "Whatever happens between me and Potter stays between me and Potter."

To which Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco, promptly asked, "Draco, did something really happen between you and Potter?"

Draco merely winked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Blaise smiled a tight lipped smile and continued with his breakfast.

That morning's owl post brought another neatly wrapped package from Blaise, as well as an extremely untidily packed package. Draco could just guess whom _that_ was from.

Draco opened Blaise's package first, and found a beautiful silk cloak inside. It had intricate designs sewn into it, and Draco could feel strong magic emanating from the cloak. It had a strange and soothing magical hum to it.

He looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow, and asked, "You put spells on the cloak?"

Blaise grinned widely. "Some of the strongest protective spells I know. It took me a while to complete it, so I hope you like it. It should help in keeping you safe no matter where you are."

Draco looked back at the cloak appreciatively. "It's beautiful, Blaise, thank you." So saying, Draco leaned forward intending to give Blaise a kiss, but just at that moment his eyes caught Harry's across the hall, and he found that he couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss Blaise, not in front of Harry, not when those emerald eyes were staring deep into his own from across the room, pleading with him not to. Draco sat back abruptly, pretending to adjust his seat. Blaise frowned at Draco and bit his lip, looking extremely disappointed.

Draco then turned his attention to the second package he had received. He opened it to reveal a silver wristwatch. There was a note with it.

_Draco,_

_The watch has a built-in voice recording device. It also serves as a portkey but I won't tell you when it will activate or where it will take you. Just wear it, and if my calculations are right, it will activate before the day is over. I hope you enjoy the surprise. _

_Yours,_

_Harry_

_PS. Thank you for last night._

Draco turned back to the Muggle device and began playing with the buttons on it. He soon figured out how to record sound and play back the recordings. Draco was completely intrigued with it, and continued playing with the device right through breakfast. He finally put it on his wrist, noticing that it looked rather nice on his hand.

After breakfast, he walked towards the doors of the Great Hall with Blaise, his other friends following closely behind. He had almost reached the doors when the sight before him caused him to stop sharply.

Harry and Barnes were right outside the doors. Draco felt his temper rising at seeing the two of them together. Barnes said something to Harry, then put his arms around him and hugged him, followed by a kiss on the cheek. Draco clenched his fists. Harry merely smiled a small smile. Barnes finally released Harry and said, loud enough for Draco to hear, "Don't forget that I'm here for you no matter what, Harry. Take care. I'll see you later."

Draco could not stop the hiss that managed to escape from his lips as Barnes walked away, and a very surprised looking Harry turned to look at Draco. Harry's face immediately broke into a smile.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "Did you like my gift?" Harry paused then, and his eyes narrowed. "Or was _Zabini's_ gift better? I noticed how happy you were with his gift. You almost kissed him."

Draco gritted his teeth. Was the kiss from _Barnes_ not enough for Harry? Draco seethed inside, determined not to show Harry how much that had annoyed him. "Well, I'll just have to see how good your gift is when the portkey activates, won't I? And if it does anything stupid like I completely expect it to do, you lose the right to woo me, is that understood, Potter?" Draco said, in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

Harry scowled and nodded before turning and walking away.

* * *

At the High table, Professor Snape turned to the headmaster. 

"Well, that was interesting," said Severus.

"Yes, it was," Albus replied. "I hope the boys know what they are doing. I'm not sure how this is going to end, but I have a feeling Harry will not take lightly to any interference from us."

Severus Snape smirked. "I think Blaise Zabini has more to fear than anyone else at this point. It's no secret that Potter's highly unstable."

"I trust Harry to do the right thing," said Albus. "He will not harm anyone unnecessarily. And I will be more than willing to help him if he comes to me."

"Help him in what way?" asked Severus, the smirk still on his lips. "Will you give him a room just for himself and Draco so that they can have all the privacy they need? With hidden two-way mirrors so that we can keep an eye on them?"

Severus' eyes got a strange gleam at that, and Albus narrowed his eyes. "Of course not, Severus, I would only help with advice, of course."

"Ahh, of course," said Severus, turning back his breakfast, before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Killjoy.'

* * *

Harry had been practicing Occlumency every night, and he was feeling a lot more confident about his skills. His lessons with Snape were making him stronger, and last night, he had successfully resisted the greasy professor's attempts to get into his head. Harry could feel the professor trying to break his defences, but Harry summoned all his strength and pushed Snape out of his head before the professor could see what was running over and over in Harry's head – that bitter-sweet kiss with Draco. So sweet and so tender, but so frustrating because Draco had not responded in the slightest. But that was a memory Harry would not allow anyone to see, least of all his Potions professor whom he still disliked, even though he knew he was on his side in the big picture. 

Unfortunately, Harry pushed too hard, and found himself in a memory of Professor Snape's. It involved Madam Hooch and a Firebolt, and Harry let go immediately, not wanting to see any more. He had found himself in a similar one of Snape's memories once before, and he had avoiding riding his broomstick for three days after that. Snape glared at Harry for a minute, before telling him that he was getting stronger and letting him go for the day.

Harry walked out of Snape's office, trying desperately to forget what he had seen in Snape's head, and choosing to focus on Draco instead. Now that Harry was more in control of his magic, he could resist the pull towards the Decorus of his dreams. Harry still found the blond unbelievably attractive, but found himself more and more capable of rational thought when the Slytherin was around. He found himself able to take control of his hormones and hopefully, not make a complete imbecile out of himself. He found that he still wanted the blond though, and was willing to do a lot to get him.

* * *

Harry walked towards his DADA class with Ron and Hermione, hoping that his surprise would not disappoint Draco. 

He stepped into the class and took his regular seat at the front of the class, next to Hermione, while Ron sat with Neville.

Harry turned his attention towards Nicole Martin, the pretty young DADA teacher whom everybody liked. Half of the boys at Hogwarts had big crushes on the pretty professor, and surprisingly, the girls liked her immensely as well.

"Good morning, class," said Nicole, smiling widely. "The spell I will be teaching you today requires you to pair up. We will be learning the power joining spell. As most of you know, what matters most in any war is being able to rely on your comrades when you need them. The power joining spell allows a temporary sharing of power, leaving the caster powerless while the person on whom the spell is cast is empowered with all the magical strength of the caster. The spell normally lasts only a few minutes, but can be immensely useful in critical situations. I want you to select partners and cast the spell."

Once the class had paired up, Professor Martin showed them the wand movements and taught them the incantation.

'_Adjungo Potentia_,' said Harry, pointing his wand at Hermione. Nothing happened. He tried the spell several times, but with the same response.

On her third try, Hermione managed to get the spell to work. Harry felt a tremendous energy pouring through him, and his mind was filled with the names of spells he never knew existed. He easily transfigured his quill into a mouse and back, and easily conjured the largest and most beautiful patronus he had ever created. A few short minutes later, however, he felt the power surge leave him, and when he attempted to transfigure his quill, it merely turned into a quill with a squiggly tail.

Hermione, who had slumped back in her chair after casting the spell, slowly came to, and her eyes shone excitedly. "I did it, Harry," she said, followed closely by, "Come on, we have to make sure you can cast the spell too."

Professor Martin allowed the class to practice the spell for a short while longer, after which she had them return to their seats and open their text books.

Harry walked into the last class of the day, Potions, almost at the same time as Draco and his friends. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't got into NEWT level Potions, and Blaise and Pansy were Draco's only friends there. Amy Zinger, who had clung to Draco ever since the beginning of the year, had started giving Draco the cold shoulder ever since Harry's outburst in the Great Hall. Draco sat in his usual seat, and just as Blaise was about to sit next to him, Harry, who was directly behind the two, shoved Blaise rudely and sat in his seat with a wicked smile on his face. Blaise stumbled for a couple of steps before regaining his balance.

Draco merely rolled his eyes and looked back to see Blaise frown and sit beside Pansy. Harry looked particularly smug, and Draco had to fight the urge to smile.

Snape swept into the classroom and turned to face the class. His face twisted into a smirk at seeing Harry sitting in Blaise's regular seat.

"Decided to change your seating arrangements, Potter?"

Harry bit his lip and didn't say anything.

Snape continued. "What's the matter, Potter? _Cat_ got your tongue?" Draco turned to look at Harry, who was beginning to look rather annoyed.

"I don't mind your sitting there as long as you don't do anything _cat_astrophic," Snape continued.

Harry's jaw tightened.

"We will be learning about _cat_alysts today, so I suggest you pay attention and _cat_alogue everything I say and try to control yourself so that you don't hurt anybody with your little accidents.

Harry's eyes had now narrowed to slits. "That's very kind of you, _Sir_, I'll try to control myself. You know how I tend to say or do things I'm not supposed to when I get upset. Let out secrets I'm not supposed to."

Snape's smile vanished.

"You're out of place, Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"For what?" asked Harry, now visibly angry.

"For your cheek, Mr. Potter. And if you say a word more, it will be detention with Filch."

"That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed.

"Detention tomorrow at –"

"I think that's quite unnecessary, _Professor_," Draco found himself hissing.

Snape looked over at Draco, who had turned into his Cattus form once again.

"I…um…of course, Draco, you're right. It is unnecessary."

"And will you give back the points you took from Gryffindor too?" Draco was purring now.

"Points? I took points from Gryffindor? I give them back. No points taken from Gryffindor. Anything else you want, Drakey?"

Draco put a furry paw to his mouth and chuckled. "No, that's all I need for now, Professor. Oh, and please, could you not call me 'Drakey?'"

"Of course, Drakey-o. Draco. Anything you say, Draco." Snape was smiling an eerie smile now, his yellowing teeth in full view.

Draco was about to respond when Weasley, who had been sitting on the other side of Harry, jumped out of his seat, and moved forward to touch Draco.

"Stay away from me, Weasley!" Draco yelled.

"But I…so pretty…pretty kitty…just want to touch…" Weasley mumbled before Harry pushed him back into his seat, looking rather furious.

Draco turned around to see almost every student in the class drooling over him as if he was a delicious ice-cream on a hot summer's day. A few students started making their way towards Draco, muttering similar nonsense as Weasley, about kitties and touching, and Draco felt an uncontrollable rage. He closed his eyes and focussed all his power on preventing the students from reaching him, and when he opened his eyes, he found every single student, with the exception of Harry, Blaise, and Pansy, back in his or her seat, apparently stuck to it. Snape, too, was stuck to the teacher's table.

"Shh, it's okay, Draco, calm down." Harry's voice floated into Draco's ears, as Harry gently caressed Draco's furry face with his hand. Draco immediately felt a peacefulness wash over him, and he took several deep breaths. The blond fur slowly disappeared and in a few minutes, he was back to his human form, and the trapped professor and students were released. They all looked very confused now, and were shaking their heads, as if trying to suss out what had just happened.

Snape cleared his throat and turned to the class. "Ahem…yes, where were we? Right. Catalysts. Everybody turn to page six hundred and fifty three."

Draco continued taking deep breaths as the pounding in his ears ceased and his heartbeat slowed down. He turned to Harry, who gave him a soft smile, and squeezed his hand. Draco smiled back at Harry, and did not comment when Harry left his hand on Draco's for the remainder of the class.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, there's chapter 10. Not much happened, but Draco is coming to terms with his feelings, and there will be a lot of action in the next chapter. Stay tuned. 

Harry-Draco-Love: I love jealous!Draco too. :) However, I have most of this story written or thought out, so there's no way I can have Harry pretend to like someone else. I think Draco is doing a good job of getting jealous without Harry's help though. Thanks for your comments!

AnnyPervertSnape, AmethystX, Makalani Astral, hahaha-evil, Beth5572, YG, firewitch, deathangelofdarkness: Thank you all for your kind comments. I love reading what you thought about the story.

Slashy-bi-boy: LOL, You know, I'm having a hard time keeping this story PG-13, so don't tempt me to write a lemon. Check out my other story, 'So we meet again Harry Potter' for some slashy lemon action :)

Kavfh: I love Harry and Draco together as well, so hang in there. I think things are looking up for them. Draco just needs a little more motivation to get out of denial, I think...

Thank you all for your reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter out within a week.

:)  
Arwen


	12. Giving In

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Giving in**

Draco was just getting ready for dinner when he felt the familiar feeling of the hook behind his navel, and he noticed the wristwatch glowing. Before he could register much else, his feet left the ground, and a whirl of colours passed in front of his eyes. By the time the world had stopped spinning, he realised he was in a closet of some sort. Draco panicked for a minute. Maybe this was a trick and Potter was just paying him back for the shirt incident the previous day. How could he have been so gullible? Hadn't his father taught him over and over again never to trust anyone? Not even a Gryffindor who claimed to only want to be able to care for him?

Draco cursed under his breath as he tried to get his bearings. It was dark in the closet, and as Draco's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realised he was in the closet in Snape's office. Bottles and flasks containing potions of different colours stood on shelves all around him. Draco cautiously moved towards the closet door, where he noticed a little note attached to what looked like a long piece of flesh coloured string which trailed to the ground and went under the closet door to the outside. Draco read the note; 'Use the Extendable Ears with your watch.' Draco put his ear to the flesh coloured string, and immediately heard voices.

"We don't have much time," a familiar woman's voice said. "Dinner starts soon."

Draco gave a start when he realised that the voice belonged to Madam Hooch.

"But that's not what I'm hungry for," Snape's distinctive voice replied, followed by some laughter and other sounds that rather disturbed Draco.

"Ewww," thought Draco. Snape and Hooch? That's disgusting. He looked back at the note. The watch. The recording device. Of course! How ingenious! With a recording like what he was hearing, he would have enough blackmail material on both Snape and Hooch to guarantee him unlimited favours in Potions and Quidditch. Draco tried to tune out the disturbing sounds, and instead, started recording them with his wristwatch-cum-recorder. A lot of disgusting talk about potions and lotions and Quidditch techniques followed, and Draco thought that he would probably need a _Scourgify_ charm to clean out his mind once this ordeal was over.

What seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes later, Draco felt the hook sensation behind his navel again, and he was transported back to his room. He switched off the recording mechanism on his watch and grinned. That was certainly very Slytherin of Harry. Who would have thought that a goody-two-shoes like Potter would have thought of something like that? Either way, Draco thoroughly appreciated the gift. He was sure he could put it to good use.

Draco sat on his bed with a sigh. He knew it was time to make a decision. There was no doubt whom he would choose when it came to Harry and Blaise. Blaise was great, he was fun, incredibly devious and Draco cared a lot for him, but Harry – Harry. Well. Draco knew that it had to be him. Somehow, it had always been him. Draco's obsession. His passion. His goal.

A loud screech made Draco look up sharply. Hitler, his father's large white owl swooped down and dropped a letter on the bed. Draco groaned and picked up the letter, leaning over to the desk and throwing Hitler a snack before he turned to read what his father had to say.

_Draco,_

_Your lack of a suitable response leads me to believe that the rumours that have reached my ears are true. If that is so, know that Malfoys always hedge their bets. If you were to seem to publicly form a romantic alliance with a powerful wizard such as Potter, it would be in your best interest, and I would not object to it. It would be believed that you are only doing it for our Lord's cause. Respond at the earliest with your thoughts on the matter._

_Father_

That was _just_ peachy. So his father would not mind Draco publicly 'forming a romantic alliance' with Harry, would he? Of course, his father would want Draco to act like he was doing it only to lure Harry into Voldemort's trap, and Draco knew that was something he would never do.

Draco lay back on the bed, wondering what he would do next. He could no longer ignore the feelings he had for Harry, the protective urge he felt around Harry when anybody tried to hurt him, and the fierce jealousy he felt when Harry was touched by anybody other than Draco. But Harry seemed to have changed since becoming enamoured with Draco. Draco had felt slightly disappointed when Harry had agreed to wear the t-shirt defaming the Gryffindors. Harry's loyalty and the strength of his convictions were some of the things that had drawn Draco to the Gryffindor. How could he respect someone who had no control over his hormones?

Draco sat up with a jerk. He knew what he had to do. Draco picked up a piece of parchment and a quill, wrote a short note, and tied it to Hitler's leg.

"Take it to Harry Potter," he told the owl, who hooted once and flew out of the window.

* * *

Harry was just getting ready to go for dinner when Draco's owl flew into his room. Harry's eyes opened in surprise – Draco had sent him a letter? He hurriedly untied the letter from the owl's foot and gave him a treat, before unfolding the piece of paper. 

The note was short, and in Draco's elegant script.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner. Don't be late._

Harry smiled as he folded the piece of parchment and carefully put it into his robe pocket. Maybe he still had a chance after all.

* * *

Harry was so excited; he could barely get through dinner. Draco had asked him to meet him at the Astronomy Tower. That had got to mean something, right? On the other hand, Draco had not been very friendly when he had met Harry just before Potions, and had even threatened to cut him off if he was not satisfied with the gift. 

So, why had Draco wanted to meet with him then? Harry wasn't really sure, but it didn't bother him much. He was going to meet Draco after dinner, and hopefully get to kiss him some more. And Harry was sure Draco would have enjoyed the gift as well. Harry had gone to great trouble planting the Extendable Ear and then _Accio_ing it when he knew Draco would be done, charming the watch portkey to activate exactly when Snape uttered an endearment Harry had heard him use before on Madam Hooch. Harry had finally come up with a gift that he was sure Draco would like, and was hoping to be rewarded for it tonight.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently in the little room atop the Astronomy Tower, wondering when Draco would show up. The blond had made him wait about ten minutes the previous night, not that Harry minded it that much. That Draco was willing to meet him in this romantic setting was good enough for Harry for now. Harry now turned his thoughts to what Draco might have in mind, and smiled as naughty thoughts crossed his mind. 

The sound of the door opening made Harry turn from his seat at the window. Draco entered, quietly as he had the previous day, and walked towards the seat.

"Potter," Draco acknowledged.

"Hi," said Harry nervously.

"I liked your present a lot. Didn't think you had it in you to be so sneaky."

Harry grinned. "There's a lot you don't know about me Draco, but I'm willing to share if you're interested. So, do I get a reward since you liked my gift so much?"

"Maybe," said Draco, sitting down next to Harry. "I'd like to make you an offer though. Double or nothing. Accept a dare and you can do whatever you want to me, or back down and walk away with just a kiss."

Harry gulped. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay, I accept. What's the dare?"

Draco removed a small package from his pocket and unshrunk it. "Wear this tomorrow and you get to live all your fantasies about me."

Harry took the package from Draco and unwrapped it. It was another t-shirt. Harry lifted it towards the moonlight to read what was written across the front.

In bold letters, were the words, '_My best friends are a pauper and a mudblood_.'

Harry felt his temper rise. "You've gone too far this time, Draco. You know there's no way in hell I'm ever wearing that."

Draco gently traced Harry's lips with a finger, and whispered huskily, "Think about it _Harry_. Isn't there anything you would like to do to me or with me? Whatever you want. You ask and it's yours. All you have to do is wear the shirt for a day. Surely your friends would understand."

Harry stood up, feeling the room heat up with the anger he felt inside. "They probably will. Which is why I would never do it, Malfoy. I've been so crazy about you that I haven't been thinking straight. I can't imagine I alienated my house mates because of you. I thought there was something between us, something that…" Harry paused. "It doesn't matter, really. Tell Zabini that he's won. I give up. I won't be wooing you anymore. I've finally realised what you are, and you know what? I was wrong – you're _not_ worth it."

Harry made to leave but Draco reached out, grasped Harry's wrist and pulled. Harry stumbled right into Draco's lap and before he could protest found himself being pulled into a deep kiss. Harry tried to push Draco away, but Draco only pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

Harry finally managed to break free of Draco's grasp, and stepped back, breathing heavily.

"What was that for, Malfoy?"

Draco seemed to be breathing hard too. "Malfoy? I'm not Draco anymore?"

Harry clenched his fists. "Stop playing with me, Malfoy. Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work. I won't wear that shirt or stoop any lower than I already have for you."

Harry turned to leave once more, before Draco's soft "Don't go" stopped him.

Harry bit his lip and turned back to look at Draco. In the moonlight, Draco looked almost ethereal. The pale blond took a deep breath and started, the words flowing rapidly out of his mouth.

"I suppose I owe you some sort of an explanation, don't I? The thing is – I don't know, so much has happened, and it's so confusing. I've been trying to understand what's been going on, and I suppose I've been fighting it – fighting you. And I was looking for reasons why it was wrong, why you were wrong. I had decided that if you did accept the shirt, that was it. It would show that you had no dignity and I wouldn't bother with you anymore." Draco laughed softly. "I'm not even sure I would have stuck to it if you had worn it. Look Potter – Harry, I'm not sure what's going on between us, but it's not something I can explain or control and I'm not used to being in this position. I'm confused and it's killing me."

Harry sighed and returned to sit next to Draco. "I know what you mean. I would have never thought I'd feel this way about you either. It's confusing as heck, but I just feel that there's something…I don't know…something special happening between us. I know you feel it too, so don't even try to deny it."

Harry paused and looked straight at Draco. "D'you think it's because we're soul mates?" he asked.

Draco looked up at Harry. "I'm not even sure soul mates exist, Harry. All I know is I haven't felt this way about anybody, not even Blaise, and maybe it's time for me to stop fighting it."

Harry, who had narrowed his eyes at the mention of Zabini, now smiled. "So, where does that leave us now?"

Draco matched Harry's smile with one of his own. "Maybe we should just take it one step at a time and see where it leads us?"

Harry grinned. "That's more than okay with me." He put his arms around Draco and gently touched his lips to the Decorus's. Draco sighed into the kiss and brought his own arms around Harry. Suddenly, it didn't matter that it didn't make sense or it wasn't logical, Harry had never felt more blissful in his life. As Draco's lips left Harry's own, and touched Harry's neck, the Gryffindor was lost in sensation and nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

Later that night, Harry smiled as he ran his hands over the silver lettering of the shirt he was wearing. In the midst of their extensive snog session, Draco had changed the lettering on the shirt to read, '_I have a Slytherin fan_' and had conjured an image of an ornate silver and green ceiling fan with snakes on each wing. Draco had told Harry that he could wear the shirt whenever he thought about him. Harry had told him that would mean wearing it all the time, and Draco had just laughed. He had told Harry it was something he meant just to be between the two of them, so maybe Harry should just wear it at nights or when he was alone. 

Harry, of course, had put on the shirt as soon as he reached his room, and was now tracing each letter with his fingers, a smile on his face as he remembered the beautiful time he had spent with Draco. After their initial sweet kisses, things had heated up and hands and mouths had roamed quite a bit, but Harry had slowed things down, not wanting to rush it. Harry was happy just to be near Draco, to be able to touch him and hold him close. Draco had smiled and called Harry a sappy Gryffindor, but had kept his hands above Harry's waist after that. They ended up teasing each other a little, arguing a little, snogging a lot, and generally having a great time. They had reluctantly said their goodbyes, and agreed to meet at the same time the next night.

Harry lay awake for a long time, going over the delicious images in his head. He considered practising his Occlumency, but just could not concentrate with Draco's smile appearing before his eyes every few minutes. He finally gave up and closed his eyes and was lost in dreams of platinum blond hair and pale skin and soft, delicious lips.

* * *

Harry awoke, gasping for breath, a searing pain in his head. His eyes were closed shut, and in his mind he saw Draco lying on the floor, bound and gagged and surrounded by Death Eaters. Voldemort was sitting on a chair in front of Draco, lifting the bound boy's chin with a pointed nail. Nagini sat coiled up besides Voldemort and a life-size painting of Lucius Malfoy hung on the wall behind Voldemort's chair. 

"Please…let me go. I don't know anything. I'm of no use to you," Draco sobbed. His face looked bruised and he had cuts all over his hands and legs.

Voldemort just laughed. "On the contrary, young Malfoy, you are extremely useful to us. Now, all we need to do is get word to Harry Potter that we have you in our custody in your own home, and he will undoubtedly come to save you. Won't you invite your boyfriend to your house to meet us, Draco?"

"You'll never get away with this," Draco screamed. "Harry will come, but when he comes, he'll destroy all of you."

The other Death Eaters joined Voldemort as he laughed. Harry's scar felt like it was on fire, and he opened his eyes, gasping for air.

"Not Draco," Harry cried. "Anyone but Draco!"

Harry stood up shakily, his magic swirling around him as he tried to steady himself. He felt completely out of control of his magic and nothing made sense except that Draco was in danger and Harry had to get to him as soon as possible. Harry opened his trunk and took out a small pouch and his Invisibility Cloak. He carried both to the Gryffindor Common Room along with his wand, and opened the pouch. Throwing a handful of the unrestricted access Floo powder, a gift from Remus, from the pouch into the fireplace, Harry uttered the words 'Malfoy Manor,' and disappeared in a blaze of light.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Anny Pervert Snape, Kavfh, Terri, DeathAngelOfDarkness: Thank you all for your comments. They really motivate me to keep writing.

UnconsciousDiary: Yay - I actually made a list of veela!Draco fics! I've never made any list before. Thanks for your comments.

Makalani Astral: You got me there. I meant to say that Hermione could do it because she's the best witch in the class, and Harry's just like another wizard. I actually had a line in there that said that Hermione was the only one that mastered the spell in the class, but I accidentally deleted that line. Harry is slowly getting his power back, but it's still a little imbalanced.

Everybody: Sorry about the cliffhanger. But there was a lot of action in this chapter, wasn't there? Come on, review and motivate me to write faster. The next chapter will be out soon. Also, this is a humourous story, so it will not get too angsty.Please, tell me what you think!

How about a vote? I've been tempted to write an R-rated lemon version of the Astronomy Tower scene and post it separately. What do you think? If there are enough of you who will read it, I'll write it and put it up as a stand-alone story, as I want to keep this story PG-13.

Cheers,  
Arwen


	13. Harry Potter Rescue Mission

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Harry Potter Rescue Mission**

Draco sat upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his forehead. He had awoken in his Cattus form and that was not good. Something was not right. Harry was in trouble.

Draco looked around for a robe to put over his pyjamas, and came across the cloak that Blaise had given him. He quickly draped the cloak around himself, picked up his wand and hurried down the corridors, as fast as he could on his clawed feet. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Let me in. Head Boy business."

The Fat Lady looked like she was about to protest, but taking one look at cat-Draco's anxious face was enough to squelch all protests.

Draco hurried into the Gryffindor Common Room, and for once in his life, was glad to see Granger sound asleep on the couch with a book on her lap.

Draco shook her arm roughly. "Wake up, Granger."

Granger tried to swat his hand away, mumbling, "I'm studying, Mum."

"Granger, you have to wake up," Draco repeated, shaking the sleeping girl's arm again.

Granger opened her eyes and frowned.

"Wha? Malfoy?"

Draco looked around to find a pitcher of water and splashed a handful of cold water on Granger, who spluttered and tried to sit up.

"Draco?" Granger squinted at Draco's furry face as her eyes glazed over.

"Listen to me, Granger. Where's Potter?"

"Harry? He's asleep in his dorm, I s'ppose. Did you come here to see me?"

"Granger, focus now. Are you sure Potter's up there? Can I go up and check?"

Granger sat up straight now. "Why? Is he in some kind of danger?"

"I hope not, but I have a bad feeling. Just tell me where the boys' dormitory is, and I'll go up and check on him."

Granger seemed to be fighting Draco's Decorus charms and regaining some sanity. She stood up swiftly and motioned Draco to follow her. The two of them walked towards the boys' dormitory, and Granger walked purposefully towards one of the beds, pulling the hangings aside.

"He's not here," she gasped. "Where is he?"

Granger hurried walked over to the next bed and shook the boy sleeping in there awake. A sleepy looking Weasley mumbled, "'ermione? Mmmm" and he moved to embrace her.

"Ron," Granger yelled, "Wake up, Harry's missing and Draco thinks he's in danger."

"Malfoy?" Weasley yelped, "Malfoy's here?"

"Yes, Weasley," said Draco, stepping up so that Weasley could see him.

Weasley promptly fell under the Decorus's charms, and got an idiotic smile on his face.

"Draco? Hi!" Weasley said, rather stupidly, and Draco rolled his eyes.

Granger gave Weasley a sharp jab in the ribs and Weasley yelped again.

"Wha'? What's happening?" Weasley muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you know where Potter is?" Draco asked, enunciating each word.

"Harry? He's sleeping." Weasley reached out a hand and stroked Draco's arm tenderly.

Draco roughly pushed Weasley's hand away, and focussed all his energy on minimizing his Decorus charms. "Weasley," Draco said, speaking slowly again, as if to a child. "Potter – Harry is not in his bed. Did he say anything to you about going anywhere?"

Weasley looked terribly confused now. "Harry's not there? Maybe he's in the loo or something?"

"Can you go and check?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Yeah, sure," Weasley said, stumbling out of the bed. He got back a moment later, looking rather worried. "There's nobody in there. Maybe he's gone for a walk?"

"The map!" Granger said suddenly, and Weasley's eyes widened. He walked over to a trunk by Harry's empty bed, and muttered a charm. The trunk sprung open. Weasley rummaged through it, and finally took out what looked like an old folded parchment. He walked over to the table, took out his wand, tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

To Draco's surprise, writing began to appear on the parchment. It seemed to be a map of some sort. He peered over Weasley's shoulder. Granger was already next to Weasley, poring over the map.

Draco noticed that the map contained the names of various people at Hogwarts; he traced the map back to the Gryffindor Boys' dormitory, and saw his name in floating script along with the names of the other Gryffindors. After a few minutes of going over the map, Granger let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't see him anywhere on here. Harry's not at Hogwarts!"

Draco looked at the two of them with growing apprehension. Harry was in danger, he just knew it. Draco ran his hands through his hair, trying to think of where Harry could be. 'The shirt,' he thought suddenly. 'Maybe Harry was wearing the shirt?'

Draco lifted his wand, and said, '_Locus Ostendo_.' He closed his eyes, and felt a pull. He followed the pull, it led him to the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. He imagined he heard Harry's voice whisper the words, 'Malfoy Manor.' Draco opened his eyes to find Granger and Weasley right behind him, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I put the _Locus_ charm on a t-shirt I gave him," he explained. "I suppose he was wearing it tonight. Shit! Harry's at Malfoy Manor. Oh God! He's at _my_ house!"

"But…" Weasley began. "Your family knows about you and him, right? Surely they won't do anything to him."

Draco looked at Weasley and wondered if the boy had finally lost his marbles. "Weasley, do you know whom my father works for?"

Granger's eyes opened wide at that, and Weasley's face turned a shocking red.

"I'm going back to my dormitory, I have a portkey that will take me straight to my room at home. You – go to Professor Snape and tell him what happened."

Granger immediately burst out, "You _cannot_ go after him, Draco. It's too dangerous. That's exactly what happened when Harry got the dream about… It could be a trap, let's just go to the headmaster.

Draco, who was feeling increasingly anxious, now released the hold he had put on his Decorus charms. He flashed a glowing smile at Granger and Weasley, and purred, "I'm going to go get Harry. The two of you will not stop me, will you? After I'm gone, you can go to the headmaster and get some help. Is that alright?"

Granger and Weasley smiled stupidly at Draco and nodded.

Draco turned to the two of them, and said, "Go to Professor Snape and tell him what's happened. He'll know what to do. You can go to the headmaster after that."

"Yes, Draco."

"Of course, Draco."

"Anything else Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he rushed back to his own dormitory to get the portkey that would take him to Harry.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stared at the doorway through which Draco had left a few minutes ago, slowly coming out of the Decorus's spell.

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear the lusty thoughts that had been occupying her brain for the last few minutes. She turned to Ron with wide eyes.

"Harry…Harry's at Malfoy Manor. And Draco's gone after him alone!"

"We have to go after them," Ron said, starting towards the door.

Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's pyjama top and yanked Ron back. "Does anybody at this school have any common sense?" she yelled. "First Draco and now you. We are not going after them without back up. We are going to do what Draco said. We'll go to Snape first, and then to Dumbledore. We'll need their help to get Harry back."

Ron nodded, and the two of them hurried towards the dungeons to talk to their least favourite professor.

* * *

Draco ran back to his room, and opened his trunk. He rummaged through it till he found the elegant crystal falcon that would portkey him home on activation. Draco grasped the little statue and said the words to activate the portkey, and felt the familiar tug at his navel as his feet left the ground. When his feet hit firm ground again, Draco ran out of his bedroom, moving towards the pull he felt in his mind. He stopped short when he reached the main living room. His heart dropped at what he saw.

A man with a long face and thin, snake like eyes sat in a plush golden armchair. He was draped in a bright golden and purple robe, and wore jewel studded rings on eight of his ten fingers. Three black robed figures stood in front of him, their eyes turned towards Draco.

The man in the armchair, whom Draco guessed could only be Lord Voldemort, looked at Draco with a sinister smile.

"Why, if it isn't the son of my prettiest follower. Welcome home, Draco, we've been waiting for you."

Draco took a couple of steps forward and looked around the room. There was no sign of Harry.

"Looking for something, pretty one?" Voldemort asked, and Draco was disgusted to see a trace of lust in the man's eyes as he looked Draco over.

"Where is he?" Draco ground out.

Voldemort laughed. "Your little friend is quite okay at the moment. I'm actually surprised you found him so quickly. Do you have some sort of a telepathic connection with your _boyfriend_?"

Draco scowled at mention of Harry's name by the evil creature in front of him. He could feel through the tracking charm that the Gryffindor was nearby. He looked towards the open doorway that he felt the pull coming from. Draco had taken just two steps towards the door before he was hit by a spell. Draco felt the cloak tighten around him protecting him from the full impact of the spell, but still fell to the ground as an unbelievable pain darted through him.

Draco closed his eyes and focussed on one thought; he had to get to Harry. He had to get to Harry and save him. He felt the energy in the air around him and he drew it into himself. He opened his eyes and pointed both hands outwards. A blindingly bright light filled the room, and when it faded, Draco saw that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had been knocked out cold.

Draco struggled to his feet and walked towards the doorway beyond which he knew Harry was being held. Draco closed his eyes and followed the tug at his mind. He took several turns and felt the pull of the tracking charm growing stronger. He opened his eyes only when he heard Harry's broken "Draco!"

Draco felt his heart break looking at Harry's condition. His Harry, the brave, proud boy that he…that he felt…things about, was looking at him with swollen, red eyes. Harry was chained to a wall in the dungeon, and seemed unharmed, but the look in his eyes belied that assumption.

"Draco," Harry whispered again, his voice hoarse.

Draco walked quickly towards Harry, and moved to remove the shackles that bound the Gryffindor.

"No," Harry rasped out.

Not understanding, Draco grasped Harry's wrist, only to jump back with a shout. He looked at his fingers, which had been burnt.

"A potion," Harry said weakly. "It hurts, Draco."

Draco clenched his fists together, ignoring the fact that his claws dug into the furry skin of his palms.

"What does the potion do?"

"It burns. He…Voldemort said it would burn me from the inside. He said it would be a matter of hours. I'm sorry, Draco. It was all a ruse to get you, Voldemort wants you to join him because of your Decorus charms. There's nothing you can do for me, now. Just…try and escape. It will all be over soon. Please, Draco, just leave. Promise me you won't join him to save me."

"The _Incendus_ potion," Draco muttered, almost to himself. He remembered his father teaching him how to brew the potion. Draco thought hard, trying to remember what his father had said about the potion. It came to him a few seconds later. The _Incendus_ potion was one of the ways of killing a person and ensuring that they could never come back in any form. It burned a person from the inside, and destroyed the body, mind and soul, and left only nothingness. The _Incendus_ potion had to be brewed along with its antidote, the _Agua_ potion. The potion was most effective when the brewer carried the antidote on his person.

"Harry," Draco said urgently. "Do you…did he by any chance tell you who brewed the potion?" It was a long shot, but from what Draco had heard about the Dark Lord, he tended to brag about his plans.

"He…he said he brewed it himself," Harry said, his voice still raspy. "He said it was a present for all the…all the trouble I've caused him."

"Okay, okay," said Draco, thinking fast. The _Incendus_ potion normally took a few hours to work, but he didn't have any idea how long Harry had been here. So time was of the essence. "I'll be right back," Draco told Harry, hurrying back out of the room.

Draco retraced his steps and found himself in the room he had first entered. The Death Eaters were still knocked out cold, but Voldemort was stirring.

Draco walked to the snake like creature, and put his wand to Voldemort's throat.

"Give me the antidote," he hissed.

Voldmort only laughed, a harsh, grating sound. "Gladly, young Malfoy. All I want in exchange for it is your word that you will join me. Your precious Potter will live, and you and I will merge our powers. Come, Draco, surely you can understand what we can do together. You have powers beyond your comprehension, and I have an army of minions willing to do my every bidding. Together we can take over the world. Harry Potter lives, for now, and you and I become unbeatable – everybody wins."

"I'll never join you," Draco hissed. "You're the most evil, despicable creature I've ever seen, and joining you would mean fighting against Harry, which I would never even consider."

Voldemort laughed, a cold metallic sound that chilled Draco's blood. "What's better, Draco, your boyfriend dying now, or him having a chance on the battlefield against us? If you please me enough, I might spare his life completely. How can you refuse such a generous offer, pretty one?"

Draco felt his emotions taking over the rational part of his brain, and all he felt was anger and desperation. He made to move towards the Dark Lord, but Voldemort was quicker. The Dark Lord lifted his wand and cast a _Crucio_ on Draco, but with the cloak protecting him, all the curse did was make Draco stagger a bit.

Draco pointed his wand towards Voldemort, and without a spell being cast, Voldemort's wand came flying towards him.

Draco's voice was low and threatening now. "You will tell me where the antidote is now."

"Never," Voldemort rasped, clutching his throat as if in pain. Draco squeezed his hands together and Voldemort gasped for air, tugging at his own throat, even through Draco was several feet away from him.

"Where is it?" Draco asked again. Voldemort reached out a clawed hand towards Draco and tried to cast a spell on him, but Draco squeezed his hands tighter, and Voldemort fell unconscious again.

"Damn you!" Draco yelled, and a couple of bulbs in the room burst into smithereens. Draco took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. He couldn't think very logically in his Decorus form, and his worry for Harry was making him even more unreasonable.

"Got to get the antidote," he muttered to himself, and knelt down on the floor next to Voldemort. He checked all the outer pockets of the Dark Lord's robe, but couldn't find the antidote. In frustration, Draco threw the robes off, and began checking the clothes underneath. With growing disgust, Draco patted the unconscious Voldemort down, finally finding a small vial secretly locked away in the Death Eater leader's underwear.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" said Draco, taking the vial out, and muttering ten different cleansing spells on his hand as well as the vial. He then took the vial and ran towards the dungeon that Harry was in. No sooner had he entered the dungeon when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm, and found that a small arrow had lodged in it. Draco's legs gave way under him, and he collapsed to the ground, cradling the vial in his hands. A few feet away from him, Harry stood chained, his head bowed in defeat. Draco tried to get the vial to Harry, but the pain was killing him, and in his already befuddled state, nothing made sense. Instinctively, he turned towards Harry, and muttered 'Here's the antidote, Harry. _Adjungo Potentia_.'

* * *

Harry's head jerked up as a bright blue light shot from Draco's hand into Harry's chest. Harry felt the most tremendous surge of energy he had ever felt in his life, and the shackles that had bound him burst open. Harry tried to control all the energy flowing through him, but found it extremely difficult. The walls surrounding them started to tremble as waves of power radiated off Harry. The ceiling rumbled and a couple of stones fell from it, along with a lot of dust.

Harry walked shakily towards Draco, who was lying motionless on the ground, still grasping the little vial. Harry reached forward to take the vial from Draco's hands, but seeing Draco's fingers turn red as he touched them, he withdrew. He cast a Wingardium Leviosa and levitated the vial towards himself, drinking the contents in a couple of quick gulps. As soon as the antidote touched his lips, Harry felt its cooling power seeping through him. Harry reached forward and touched Draco's hand, and was happy to see that his touch did not burn Draco anymore.

Willing himself to concentrate, Harry now focused his energy on the only healing spell he knew. A pale pink cloud enveloped Draco, but the Decorus did not move. Harry sank to his knees, and sobbed, hearing the walls around them crumble and fall. As he kneeled beside Draco, Harry felt the borrowed power leaving him. Harry lifted Draco's head and put it on his lap, and cradled the unconscious Decorus against his body. Draco's breathing continued getting shallower and shallower. Harry felt his own energy drain away as his body gave in to the weakness and he collapsed on top of Draco. The last thing Harry remembered was a loud crash as most of the ceiling gave way, and two blond flashes storming through the doorway.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry about that cliffie. But the next chapter will be up soon. And you know, since I've put both our boys through so much stress, if they do come out alive, they'll probably get to shag, won't they? ;) Please read and review. 


	14. Waking up

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

Sorry about that last cliffie, that was just me being wicked :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. It does contain a slashy scene as well as naughtiness with food. Consider yourself warned - Some boy/boy action ahead. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Waking up**

Draco struggled against his heavy eyelids and finally got his eyes open. It was white all around him. There's no way he could have gone to heaven, was there? He shook his head, trying to clear it and the vague white shapes solidified into a white room filled with bright sunshine. The hospital wing. That meant he was alive.

"You're awake." Harry's voice made him turn his head sharply. Harry was now standing by his bed, smiling broadly. "It's been two weeks, you know. You scared the heck out of all of us."

"What…what happened?" Draco croaked.

Harry started speaking very quickly. "Your parents…they saved us. They turned up just as we both lost consciousness. They got us out of the house and Dumbledore, Snape, and Tonks got us back. I'm not sure when they reached, but your parents risked their lives to make it look like you had fought them and escaped. Apparently, you were hit by a poisoned dart. The poison was an ordinary wizard poison, but the antidote didn't work. Snape said it was probably because you're part Decorus. They weren't sure if you were going to make it. I was…" Harry ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "God Draco, I was scared."

Draco smirked. "So I'm the Boy Who Lived now?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, they do say cats have nine lives, don't they?"

Draco grinned right back at Harry. He tried to get up, but his body felt weak and heavy.

"Don't," Harry chided. "Snape says it will probably be a while before you are back to normal. He's not sure if you will ever...you know, turn into your cat form again. Turns out there hasn't been much research done on poisoned Decoruses."

Draco snorted. "So, what's been happening while I was asleep, Potter?"

"Well," Harry started, "I got this big lecture from Dumbledore…"

* * *

They continued talking for another hour or so, before Madam Pomfrey suddenly realised that Draco was awake and told Harry that he had to leave so that she could run some tests on Draco. Harry whined and sulked and finally agreed to leave, promising Draco he would be back later. Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the room to get her testing kit.

Just as he picked up his wand and got ready to leave, Draco's voice stopped him.

"Oh, by the way, Potter, you win."

"Win?"

"The wooing, of course," said Draco smugly. "I've decided that you're the winner."

"So what do I win?" asked Harry stepping closer to the bed.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait till I get better to find out now, aren't you?" Draco said, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

Harry laughed and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "I guess so. I'll be back later. You take care of yourself, alright?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"See you later."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Potter?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're not leaving."

"Oh yeah, leaving." Harry blushed, tore his eyes away from Draco, turned around quickly and left the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry walked back into his dorm where Ron and Hermione were snuggling on the couch.

"Hey," said Harry. "Draco's awake!"

"Really? That's great, Harry!"

"Um…good for you, mate. Glad ferret-boy's okay."

This earned Ron a jab in the ribs from Hermione, and he scowled.

"So?" asked Hermione, as Harry plopped down on the couch beside her. "How is he?"

"Wonderful, as always," Harry replied, making Ron roll his eyes.

Harry sighed. "He's going to be okay. I can't wait for him to get out of the hospital wing. We have a lot to catch up on. We've been out of _touch_ for so long," Harry said, giving Hermione and Ron a meaningful look.

"Harry! We really don't need details!" Ron protested.

Hermione giggled. "Have you forgotten about the time when all you wanted to do was touch the pretty kitty, Ron?"

Ron shuddered. "I'm not likely to forget that in a hurry, am I? That's going to give me nightmares for a long time."

"Hey," said Harry. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about. And nobody gets to touch him but me." Harry slouched back in the couch, closing his eyes. "I can't wait till he gets out!"

* * *

Draco sighed in his sleep. He was having the most wonderful dream. He lay on a bed covered with white feathers, and was completely naked. He was gorgeous, of course. And delicious. Literally. His body was covered in all kinds of sweet edibles, from custards to cup-cakes and chocolate covered strawberries. Harry, who was also deliciously naked, but half covered by a sheet, lay next to him, playing with his food. Really, that boy had no manners. Harry picked up a strawberry that was lying on Draco's chest, dipped it in a bowl of chocolate sauce that was lying near Draco's head, and proceeded to feed it to Draco. Draco stuck out his tongue and swirled it around the strawberry and Harry's finger. He savoured the tangy sweetness of the strawberry and Harry's finger. Harry's finger did not move so after Draco had sucked the strawberry into his mouth; he sucked on Harry's finger, licking and biting at it. Harry made a delightful sound and pressed closer to Draco. The Slytherin pulled Harry closer and claimed his lips in a delicious kiss. Harry moaned and melted into Draco's mouth, removing his hand to wrap it around Draco's shoulders.

Harry then used his other hand to grab a banana that was lying near Draco's thigh, and held it in front of Draco's mouth. Draco licked his lips and then licked the banana slowly from bottom to top. He toyed with it with his tongue, and a few seconds later, took the top of the banana into his mouth and made a loud sucking sound. Harry moaned even louder and shifted to put a leg in between Draco's. Draco continued to nibble at the banana, stopping every few seconds to place a kiss on Harry's lips.

When he was quite done with the banana, Harry pulled up a bunch of grapes and dangled them just above Draco's mouth. Draco jerkily nipped at the grapes, biting them off the stems, leaving his mouth sticky with grape juice. Harry grinned and licked the juice off Draco's mouth, and then thrust his tongue in. Draco hummed, enjoying the taste of the sweet grapes, and the sweeter taste of Harry. Harry pulled back after a minute, while hands roamed over the rest of Draco's body. Harry scooped a bit of pudding off Draco's navel and fed it to the hungry Slytherin. Draco sucked at Harry's finger again, and then, in a sudden movement, rolled Harry over and began rocking against him.

"Enjoying yourself Draco?" Harry's amused voice floated into Draco's ears. Well, Draco decided that he needed to remove all traces of amusement from his…boyfriend's voice, and proceed to thrust against Harry.

Harry snickered. Actually snickered. "That good huh?"

But wait…Harry's voice seemed to be coming from above Draco, which was not right, because Harry was naked and squirming deliciously under Draco on the bed. Draco felt a soft kiss on the back of his head, and was confused enough to awaken. He looked up to see Harry grinning at him from the side of the bed, while he himself continued to rock his hips into the mattress.

"Good dream, huh?" Harry asked, smirking.

Draco frowned and forced his body still. Apparently, it had been a dream, because Harry was sitting fully clothed on the bed, which was sadly lacking in white feathers, chocolate sauce and fruits.

Draco sniffed and turned to face Harry, making sure he was covered by the sheet. As if Harry finding him in that position had not been embarrassing enough!

"I'm a recovering patient, Potter. Why exactly are you disturbing me and not allowing me to recuperate?"

"I was just checking to see if you needed anything. And it seems you do need _something_," Harry replied, chuckling.

"Well, as my boyfriend, shouldn't you be giving me that _something_ and trying your best to keep me happy so that I recover soon?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So I'm your boyfriend now?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Don't you want to be? I thought that was what your wooing was all about."

Harry smiled. "Of course I do. I mean I think I do. I haven't really thought about it like that. I was only thinking of…" Harry broke off and blushed then.

"Aha…you just wanted to have your wicked way with me then, is that it?" Draco asked, pointing a finger at Harry.

"Well, sort of. Not exactly. I mean only when you purred. That was really hot, you know."

Draco considered Harry for a moment. Finally, he said, "Well, go on then."

"Go on what?"

"Have your wicked way with me already."

"What? Of course I won't. You're…you're weak…and you're recovering…and I wouldn't want to…" Whatever Harry wouldn't want to do was lost as Draco pulled the Gryffindor towards him and kissed him deeply.

"Mmmm…" Harry said, finally pulling up from the kiss.

"Mmmm," Draco agreed. He looked back up at Harry, and noticed that Harry's glasses were not his usual round rimmed boring spectacles, but frameless rectangular lenses. They looked really good on Harry, and Draco found himself saying, "New glasses?"

"Yeah, do you like them?"

"They do have an element of coolness about them," said Draco, smiling. "When did you get them?"

"A couple of days ago. I got them at Hogsmeade. Eliot helped me pick them up."

"Eliot?" Draco asked, frowning.

"You know, Eliot Barnes, he's a year junior to us."

In an instant, Draco snatched the glasses off Harry's face and threw them across the room where they hit the wall and shattered.

"What…why'd you…?" Harry started.

"Stay away from Barnes, Harry. He only wants you for your body, you know."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you talking about Draco?"

"I'm talking about Barnes and the ridiculous obsession he has with you. He's always trying to touch you, be near you. You're my mate, Harry, and I won't share you with anyone. I forbid you to talk to him. I'll rip him apart if you do," Draco growled.

If Harry's eyes had narrowed before, they were almost slits now. "You _forbid_ me to talk to Eliot?" he asked

"He's just trying to take advantage of you. Unless that's what you want. That's it, isn't it? With me, it's all, 'Draco, go slow' while you're perfectly happy going all the way with Barnes." Draco's face was twisted with jealousy by now, and he felt his hands trembling.

"Shut your mouth. That's rubbish and you know it. You _forbid_ me? _You_ forbid me to do something? _Malfoy_, if you imagine for an instant that you have the right to forbid me to do anything, you are sadly mistaken. You're just a…you're just an arrogant, insensitive arse. I can't believe I was so worried about you. You care only about yourself, don't you? Well, I hope you feel better soon. You need all the help you can get, you sick bastard."

With that, Harry shook his head and got off the bed, _Accio_'ed his glasses and then _Reparo_'ed them, and started walking towards the door.

Draco watched Harry walk out, and felt something break inside of him. He could feel Harry's anger, Harry's hurt, and his own irrational jealousy. It all bubbled and boiled inside of him, and he felt himself about to burst. He gave a strangled cry and passed out.

* * *

Harry was about to step out of the hospital wing when Draco's cry made him look back sharply. Draco had fallen back onto the bed in a faint. Panicked, Harry rushed back to the bed, and tried to shake Draco awake.

"Draco, wake up. I didn't mean it. Draco, what's happening? MADAM POMFREY! DRACO'S FAINTED!"

Madam Pomfrey came rushing out a few minutes later, and began checking Draco.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" she asked, taking Draco's pulse. "And what just happened?"

"I just came to see how he was doing," Harry started. "And we…we were arguing, and he suddenly screamed out and fainted."

"Hmm," said Madam Pomfrey, now taking Draco's temperature. "Be a dear and get Professor Snape, will you? Tell him that Mr. Malfoy has gone into Cattus withdrawal. He'll know what to bring."

"He's what?" Harry asked, rooted to the spot.

"Go now, Mr. Potter, every second is important. Mr. Malfoy is in a very delicate state right now."

Not thinking about anything else, Harry sprinted to the dungeons and returned a few minutes later with Snape in tow. He was then shooed out of the wing, and the last thing he saw before the doors closed in his face was Snape and Pomfrey hovering above Draco.

Several agonising minutes later, the doors opened, and Harry walked in slowly. Madam Pomfrey was putting a damp cloth on Draco's forehead, and the blond was making small, pitiful sounds, and shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, moving to the bed, and holding one of Draco's trembling hands in his, feeling the Slytherin's shivers subside somewhat.

"This seems to be one of the side effects of the poison that got into his blood," Snape said. "His mind has transformed into his Cattus state, and his body is trying to do the same, but it seems to be unable to do it. Wanting to change and being unable to do so is causing tremendous stress on his mind as well as his body. He seems to be comforted by you, so I would ask that you sit by him till he stabilises."

"It's because I'm his mate. I shouldn't have been so harsh with him," Harry said softly, almost to himself.

Snape gave him a curious stare and then turned away. "Yes, well. Will you stay with Mr. Malfoy then?"

"Yes," Harry said, sitting next to Draco on the bed, and stroking the blond's forehead.

"Call me if his condition worsens. And make sure he drinks two sips of this potion every hour," Snape said, putting a vial on the table beside Draco.

Harry nodded and continued soothing Draco as Snape and Pomfrey left the room, closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and took deep breaths. The awful pain that had been tearing him up from the inside was gone, and the trembling had stopped. He looked up at Harry, who was considering him thoughtfully.

"You feeling better?" Harry asked.

Draco lowered his eyes and nodded.

"You gave me quite a scare you know."

Draco bit his lip. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry about what I said. I don't know…when you mentioned that you had been spending time with Barnes while I was unconscious, it just felt like…I just…"

"Shhh…I know. You're possessive of me because I'm your mate. But you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you. As well as fingers, toes, hands and legs, and everything in between…all for you."

Draco looked up to see Harry smiling mischievously. A small smile escaped Draco's lips as he shook his head.

"I'm…thanks for saying that. I know I'm being unreasonable, but please…please don't leave because of this. I just need to get used to the idea that other people get to be near you as well."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours. Now, why don't you try and get some sleep?" Harry asked.

Draco sniffed and nodded. "Will you come visit me in the morning?"

"You know I will. Good night Draco. Sweet dreams." Harry bent down and kissed Draco sweetly on the lips, and then on the forehead before getting up and walking towards the door. He stopped to blow a last kiss to Draco and stepped outside.

* * *

Author's note: Well, we're almost done. The next chapter will be the epilogue, and that will be the end of this story. Hope you've liked it so far. Thanks so much for your comments up to now. 

Please read and review. 


	15. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story contains SLASH – Male-Male pairings. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read any further. If you don't mind reading about boys snogging, read on and have fun!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"So it was all a lie then?" Harry asked.

"Well, Snape called it a well-intentioned fabrication."

"But it was a lie. We aren't soul mates."

"Basically, yeah."

Harry sipped his Butterbeer thoughtfully. "Hmmm. So how come you reacted to my touch then?"

Draco smirked. "More than you react to my touch, you mean?" He placed his hand on Harry's knee and slowly trailed his fingers upwards.

Harry grasped Draco's wandering hand under the table of the Three Broomsticks, and shot him a pseudo-angry glare.

"Shut up! You know what I mean. And stop trying to paw me in public."

"You never let me have any fun," Draco whined.

"Don't change the topic. Why did my touch affect you like that if I wasn't your soul mate?"

"Well, it turns out that in my Cattus form, the touch of anybody whom I care about calms me down. Blaise used to calm me down as well."

Harry frowned. "So you really cared for him, did you? I can't understand what you saw in him. He's sly, deceitful, cunning, sneaky…"

"You're right, he's too much like me, isn't he?" asked Draco, nodding his head.

"No, he's not! He's nothing like you. And he's really ugly."

Draco merely chuckled. "Is that so?"

Harry nodded and then looked back at Draco.

"Why'd you get all crazy about Eliot that night at the hospital then? I thought it was because I was your mate that it got you so riled up. And the way you hexed him. You really are terrible, you know!"

"I'm just a possessive bitch, I suppose," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry jabbed him in the arm and Draco yelped.

Harry didn't drop the matter though. "So it was all because you _cared_ for me then? You had feelings for me even before that, didn't you?"

Draco shrugged and sipped his Butterbeer.

"You did, didn't you? You had a thing for me before your Decorus powers came into effect, didn't you? That's just _precious_," Harry said, smirking.

"Harry, I wasn't the one who proclaimed to the whole school that I had the hots for my enemy, now was I?"

"Hey, I had an excuse. I wasn't in control of myself then."

"Excuses, excuses," said Draco, flicking Harry's nose with a finger.

"So how are the lessons going then?" Draco asked, after another sip of his Butterbeer.

"Snape says it's just going to be a couple of weeks before I have complete magical control. The power joining spell helped my body get some control over my magic. Too bad your house got destroyed in the process. Dumbledore said the power surge somehow balanced the power in my body. And the lessons are really helping me harness and focus my powers too."

"Great. And the Occlumency's going well too?"

"Yeah, I saw a few things in Snape's mind the last time that I _really_ did not want to see. Did you know he owns a pair of pink lace underwear?"

"Okay, I definitely did _not_ need to know that," Draco said, looking horrified.

Harry chuckled a little and then fell silent.

"And you're getting better at controlling yourself?" he asked Draco.

"Well, it's easier when you're around, but I have been practicing meditation and yoga to calm myself so that my body does not try to transform. Snape says the effects of the poison are wearing off, and I may be back to normal soon. Or as normal as I can get, I suppose. Snape thinks I will be able to transform into my Cattus form soon. Without going crazy. Isn't that just smashing?" Draco said, smiling wryly.

Harry nodded and sipped his own drink. "So do you regret it then?" he finally asked Draco.

"Regret what?"

"Everything. Letting me woo you. Letting me win you over. Your father's disowned you…"

"Only in public. He's given me access to a secret bank account, and told me that he'll be there for me if I really need him."

"I know. I still can't believe he actually Crucio'ed himself with your wand to make it look like you had fought him and escaped."

"Yeah, and he…" Draco paused, biting his lower lip. "The Dark Lord does not take failure lightly. I don't know what else he must have done to Father and Mother. They risked their lives to save me, and I…" Draco ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "What am I doing, Harry?"

Harry frowned. "Well, you're paying the price of being involved with me. Voldemort hurt your parents, and is out to get you as well now. God, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I never wanted you to be hurt, Draco, never wanted anyone after your life."

"Well, he's not going to kill either of us. You're going to destroy him and the wizarding world is going to live happily ever after."

Draco smiled his sweetest smile at Harry and linked his fingers with the Gryffindor's.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I can resist your charm now, you know."

"You can?"

"Yeah. I no longer have that inexplicable attraction towards you."

Draco pouted. "What are you trying to say?"

"Just that I am in full control of my senses now and can walk away from this whenever I want."

"So walk away then, who's stopping you?" Draco said, looking rather annoyed.

"And give up all this? Are you crazy?" Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco, but Draco turned his face.

Harry laughed. "All I'm saying is – I know exactly why I want you now, and I'm not going anywhere. Not that that makes me any less crazy."

Draco finally smiled. "Git!"

Draco looked over and saw Blaise talking to Barnes. The one whom Draco had had a very nice 'talk' with about his touching Harry all the time. The Gryffindor had been understandably intimidated after spending a week in the hospital wing, and had agreed to leave Harry alone. Even the fight that followed with Harry had been worth putting that smug git in his place.

Draco frowned as he saw Blaise put an arm around Barnes.

* * *

"I can't believe they're actually together," Eliot said.

"For now, yes, they are," said Blaise. "But we, my dear Gryffindor, have a plan."

"So, what's your plan then?" Eliot asked.

Blaise chuckled. "_Our_ plan is to wait. Wait and watch. They're still in the honeymoon phase now. When that wears off, as it will, Potter and Draco will fight. They always have, and once they take their rose coloured glasses off, they'll be back at each other's throats. And, Eliot, when that happens, we're going to be there for them. To offer a comforting shoulder and a hug."

"But I don't want to see Harry hurt," Eliot said, biting his lip.

"And that's exactly why you'll be here for him when Draco breaks his heart. You will be here for him, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Eliot said immediately. "I would do anything for Harry."

Blaise raised his glass of Butterbeer. "To the inevitable breakup then?"

Eliot smiled weakly, clinked his glass with Blaise's and said, "And to Harry's happiness."

Blaise frowned at that, but lifted his glass to his lips anyway.

* * *

Draco scowled at the sight of Blaise and Barnes toasting to something.

"They're up to something, I just know they are."

"Who? Zabini and Eliot? Hmm… that is strange. I didn't even know they were friends."

"Well, they have a common goal now, don't they?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Blaise is pretty sore that you managed to woo me, and is probably plotting to get me back."

Harry scowled. "Like hell he is."

"And Barnes is obviously crazy about you, so my guess is they're planning on breaking us up."

Harry sighed. "Eliot crazy about me? Please tell me you're not going to start on that again. Trust me, the only one crazy enough to want to be with me is you."

"Harry, do you even have any idea how many girls _and boys_ want to get into your pants?"

"No they don't. If anybody thinks they like me, it's just the title they like."

"Maybe, but they still want to get into your pants."

"Well, I'll just have to wear tighter pants then, won't I?"

"Mmm…you in tight pants. Now that's an idea I like," Draco said, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips, then gasped as Draco's hand dug into his thigh, pulling him closer.

"Back to my room then?" Draco purred seductively.

"Hell yeah!" Harry said, getting up quickly and following Draco out of the door.

* * *

"Go on, say the password," Harry whispered between kisses as Draco pressed him against the door of the Head Boy room.

"Potter sucks," Draco said, as the door opened to let the two come tumbling in.

Harry regained his balance and mock-glared at Draco. "You really have to change that password."

"Why, does it embarrass you?"

Harry blushed profusely. "Of course it does! I've never…"

"Well, I was hoping it would be motivational for you."

"Draco you know that I…"

"…are an innocent Gryffindor virgin and are completely scandalised by the thought of me doing…well, you."

"Draco!" Harry said, slapping Draco's wrist rather girlishly.

"Oh all right, we'll take it slow," said Draco, rubbing his wrist and glaring at Harry.

Harry grinned and moved closer to give Draco a kiss. Draco forgot all about his stinging wrist and brought his arms around Harry to give him a playful squeeze, making Harry gasp into the kiss.

Draco took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Harry's mouth and deepen the kiss. Still attached to Harry by the lips, he slowly walked the Gryffindor backwards until they both stumbled onto Draco's bed.

Draco covered Harry's body with his own and kissed his boyfriend for all he was worth, running his hands through the unruly black mop that Harry called hair. Harry, in turn, grasped Draco's bum with one hand, while his other hand traced patterns on the Slytherin's back.

After a few minutes of thorough snogging, the boys finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Y'know, Draco…" Harry started, pausing to look into Draco's eyes.

"What?" asked Draco, tracing Harry's lips with his finger.

"I've been kind of thinking. Having frequent brushes with death makes a person reconsider things, you know."

Draco paused his ministrations to look curiously at Harry. "What kind of things have you been reconsidering?"

"Well, us mostly. I mean, considering the fact that Voldemort is at the moment planning our untimely demise, I figure that…well…taking things slow may not necessarily be a wise move. I mean I don't really want to die a…you know…"

Draco tried hard not to laugh. "A virgin?"

"Well yeah. I mean…What if we take it really slow and before we actually get to…do anything, we're stopped by Voldemort? I would always regret it then, wouldn't I? Or maybe not, because I'd be dead, but I'd still be a dead virgin and I'm sure all the other ghosts would laugh at me. They wouldn't even bother calling me the Boy Who Died, they'll call me the Boy Who Never Got Laid. And Moaning Myrtle would be all over me, so I need to, Draco, I need to do it! But then I don't really know anything about…well anything, so you're going to have to teach me about…stuff."

Draco could not suppress a chuckle. "Firstly, Harry, Voldemort is not going to kill us. You are going to finish him off, and that's the end of that. However, given that you are so concerned about this, I feel it's my solemn duty to make sure that you are not ridiculed by callous ghosts because of your virginity. So, how about we start trying to fix that right now?"

So saying, Draco captured Harry's lips in another delicious kiss and began rocking his hip against the boy below him, letting his hands trail down Harry's sides. Harry moaned and mimicked Draco's movements, and soon the boys were thrashing about wildly on the bed.

"Draco…you're…mmmm"

"Yeah, Harry, …mmm… your skin tastes…mmmm….so good. I can't wait to have you completely."

"Fuck! Draco…I can't…please…mmmm…"

"Yesssss…"

Being the horny seventeen year old boys that they were, being fully clothed did not really matter and it did not really take much time or effort for them both to arch against the other and cry out wildly. Still breathing heavily, Draco plopped next to Harry, holding him close.

"Wow!" he said, after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah, wow," Harry replied, giving him a goofy grin.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry gently. "You know Potter, I'm going to have a lot of fun educating you on the ways of the world."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you are. Can that wait till after our nap though? You really wore me out."

"Harry, you have no idea how much I plan to wear you out from now on. Let's take a short nap though. Dinner is in another couple of hours, and I'm waiting to manhandle you in front of Weasley to see his face change colour."

"You're terrible," Harry muttered sleepily, closing his eyes.

Draco looked over at Harry, smiled, and closed his own eyes, drifting off to sleep. He really was going to have a lot of fun teaching Harry all he knew…

The End

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, that's it! I tried to tie up all the loose ends I could, but I did deliberately leave questions - will Draco ever turn into his Cattus form again? And what of Blaise and Eliot? And what is Voldie planning now that he knows what he's up against? 

I had originally intended to write a sequel to Decorus Draco. However, real life is overwhelming right now, and I need to take a break from writing for a few months, maybe a year. If anyone wants to write a sequel to DD, please feel free to do so. You can contact me if you need to. If not, I'll try to get back to it in a year. 

Notes to Reviewers: 

Thank you all for your kind words. Your reviews have motivated me to keep writing. 

A special thank you to Black Rose, Black Heart, you've been my best reviewer, you reviewed every chapter, and I am so grateful! Thank you, and glomps to you! 

Makalani Astral, thank you for all your reviews as well. It's great when readers review chapter after chapter, it's a great boost to one's morale! 

Anny Pervert Snape, Harry-Draco-love, ura, mystic fire demon, firezone12, dmweasley, Mon2, Morena Evensong, Kavfh, Unconsciousdiary, AmethystX, SquirrelsWillRule, gazette, Beth 5572, Unita Vis Fortior, coriander,youknowyouloveme9: Thank you all for your repeated reviews! 

Everybody else, thank you for reading and reviewing, I wanted to thank each of you personally, but there are a lot of you so I hope this group thanks will do! 

Till we meet again, well that would probably be...till I write again... 

Cheers, 

Arwen 


End file.
